Torture d'enfer
by Lylounne
Summary: Toi, petite innocente croyant que sa vie était déjà misérable et tragique, que ferait tu si tous d'un coup tu te retrouvais hors de chez toi, perdu, enlevé, battue, violé, torturé, par des personnes que tu croyais imaginaire. Découvrons la nature pas si gentil de certain personne qui émerveille notre imagination ...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Alors voilà ma nouvelle fiction sur le thème Akatsuki. **

**Dans cette fiction, il est question de torture et de viol! Pour un public averti!**

**J'ai également fait savoir dans la description qu'il y avait de l'humour. Cet « humour » va être présent plus tard. Pour dire vrai, ceci va être que de simples moments ou le personnage principal va être un peu maladroit... Donc, il n'en aura pas beaucoup. Il s'agit avant tout d'horreur!**

**Bonne lecture! Et j'aime les reviews svp! (Ça m'encourage à écrire plus vite -.^)**

**P.-S. Je ne suis pas professeur de français.**

* * *

**/! \Avertissement/! \**

**Teste écrit à la 2e personne! (Donc, ce n'est pas : elle se fait faire, mais plutôt : tu te fais faire)**

* * *

- Ah... Ma tête… où suis-je?

Tu ouvris les yeux doucement, regardant autour de toi avec difficulté. Tu étais en plein milieu d'une forêt. Tu étais couchée sur le ventre, trempé et sale. Tu levas la tête avec souffrance, crachant un peu de sang sur le sol, puis tu pris son courage à deux mains et commenças à te lever, retenant des cris de douleur. En premier en te mettant à genou. Une douleur insoutenable te prit au ventre. Tu t'aperçus que tu étais couverte de sang. Tu finis par te mettre debout après quelques minutes, t'accotant sur un arbre.

Tu essayas de marcher, mais au bout de quelques pas seulement, tu tombas à quatre pas. Tu pris une grande respiration avec beaucoup de difficulté. Mais que s'était-il bien passé? Tu n'en savais rien. Tu ne t'en souvenais plus. Tu avanças un peu à quatre pattes, tu voulais partir de cet endroit, sortir de cette forêt. Tu avais peur. Tu avais les cheveux en bataille, à moitié dénudés. Tu sentais ton sang couler sur son visage, partant de ta tête. Étais-tu tombé, puis t'étais-tu cogné la tête avant de t'évanouir? Cette hypothèse s'évanouit quelques secondes plus tard quand tu sentis une chaîne autour de ta cheville, accrochée à un arbre, qui t'empêchait d'avancée plus loin.

Tout ce qu'elle se rappelait, c'est que tu tétais endormie dans ton lit, en revenant de ton travail, épuisé. Avais-tu insulté quelqu'un sans t'en rendre compte? Non… Et puis, tu te souvenais de t'être endormie dans ton lit! Mais… oui, cette lumière... Tu t'étais réveillée en sursaut, après un coup de tonnerre. Tu avais fermé les yeux après un autre éclair, aveuglée par la soudaine luminosité. Tu T'étais levée de ton lit pour fermer la fenêtre restée ouverte, oui! Tu commençais à t'en souvenir. Mais, soudain un tonnerre plus puissant se fit entendre, puis la lumière de l'éclair s'intensifia, encore et encore! Tu t'étais sentie étourdit, puis avait perdu pied. Et puis… plus rien. Tu t'étais sentie aspirer… disparaître. Toi, disparue par pur hasard (où peut-être pas), par une nuit d'été durant un orage aux vibrations étranges, sans que personne ne sans aperçoive.


	2. Réalité d'enfer

**Voici le premier chapitre! J'ai oublié de vous dire, je vais publier 1 chapitre par 1 ou 2 semaines. Mais, je vais essayer le plus possible que ça soit chaque semaine! **

**C'est juste que je fais mes études supérieures, qui recommencent le 20, donc, ils vont prendre beaucoup de mon temps!**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Réalité d'enfer

Tu t'étais endormie profondément, ne rêvant à rien… C'est pourquoi tu n'entendis point les bruits de pas qui arrivait vers toi. C'est pour ça que tu ne sentis même pas quand un homme te prit dans ses bras en « sac de patates » sur son épaule et que tu n'aperçus pas non plus un autre homme te détacher de ta chaîne, la rangeant soigneusement dans son sac… Après tout, cette chaine va encore servir, pensa-t-il. La promenade dura une demi-heure, jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes trouvent une petite grotte, ayant seulement une sortie. Cette grotte était bien cachée au milieu de nulle part. L'homme qui la tenait sur son épaule te lança dans un coin. Tu atterris dans une flaque d'eau sur le sol dur de la grotte, te sortant d'un coup de ton sommeil. Tu poussas un gémissement de douleur et de surprise, avant de relever ta tête, voulant voir tes agresseurs. Tu aperçus en premier des pieds, face à toi, à seulement quelques centimètres de ton visage. Puis tu remontas ton regard sur ses jambes. Tu déplaças une de tes mains pour essayer de te relever, mais tu sentis quelqu'un les attraper, t'empêchant de finir ton mouvement, celui-ci remonta tes mains par-dessus ta tête, attachant tes poignets ensemble. Tu regardais toujours les jambes de la personne à coter de toi. Quand tu l'aperçus prendre son élan. Tu tombas inconsciente à la suite à son coup de pied que tu reçus en plein visage. Tu rêvas à ton arrivée dans cette forêt :

- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer? Merde, où ai-je atterri?

Je dormais dans mon lit, puis poof! J'ai disparu pour atterrir en pleine forêt. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait, pourquoi ça arrive tout le temps à moi? Je commençai à marcher vers n'importe quelle direction. Je vais bien finir par trouver une route, ou même un sentier qui pourrait me mener vers la civilisation. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche rapide, je croisai effectivement un petit sentier mal entretenu. Bon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Il fait chaud, humide, la forêt est dense, je suis encore en pyjama, ce qui veut dire un short court noir en tissu et une petite camisole de la même couleur. Et pour combler le tout, je n'ai même pas de souliers où même des bas pour protéger mes pieds des petites branches égratignant ma peau. Je pris le petit sentier, tassant les branches mortes de sur mon passage. Croisant un petit ruisseau, je traversai un pont qui me mena directement devant une petite maison en bois. Les fenêtres casser, la porte à moitié ouverte, je stoppai tout mouvement en l'apercevant. L'idée de rebrousser chemin me parcourut, mais où aller? Il y a peut-être avec chance un téléphone utilisable encore à l'intérieur… Je n'ai pas le choix, qui me dit que je vais découvrir une autre maison avant quelques jours de marche! Je pris une chance et m'approche de la demeure, ouvrant au complet la porte. Ne faisant aucun bruit, je laisse la porte ouverte avant de commencer à fouiller la maison… Il n'y a même pas d'électricité! Ça ne me sert à rien, c'est une maison abandonner. Je me dirige vers la sortie. Ouvrant la porte, je sors de la maison… Tien, je pensais l'avoir laissé ouvert celle-là? Ça doit être le vent… Mm... Tant qu'à être ici, je devrais aller faire un petit tour à la salle de bain. Idée ne pas à avoir à faire ça un plein milieu d'une forêt avec des feuilles qui vous pique les fesses! Je retournai donc dans la maison, prenant soin de fermer la porte cette fois si, cherchant les toilettes. Une fois tous réglé, je sortis de la salle de bain qui se trouvait au deuxième étage. Descendant les escaliers, je tombe directement devant la porte de la maison, qui se trouve être grande ouverte! Là, je ne suis pas folle! Ça ne peut pas être le vent qui ouvre les portes! Je m'avance vers la porte. Sortant de la maison, je la referme et la rouvre. Elle se ferme bien pourtant, impossible de l'ouvrir en tirant ou en poussant seulement! Il faut vraiment tourner la pognée! Je regarde à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Il y a quelqu'un! Eh oH!

Après quelques secondes, aucune réponse. Tout d'un coup, je sens une présence dans mon dos! Sans attendre une seconde, je me retourne de bord! Personne! Merde, je deviens folle!

-Trop d'imagination, on se calme. Je ne suis pas quand même pas dans un film d'horreur! dis-je à moi-même pour me rassurer.

- Oh… Tu n'as même pas idée!

- AHHMmmrphh!

Quelqu'un m'agrippa par en arrière et me tira contre lui! Je criai, mais il me mit sa main sur la bouche! J'essaie de lui mordre la main, mais sa main était trop à plat pour que je réussisse quoi que ce soit! Je lui écrase le pied, essayant de le ruer de l'autre, mais tout ce que je réussis à faire, c'est qu'il ressert son emprise sur moi! Il mit sa tête dans mon coup. Paniquant, je lui donnai un coup de tête! Le sonnant à moitié et moi de même, je tombai à quatre pattes quand celui-ci me lâcha. Essayant de me relever en courant, il me rattrapa en moins de deux secondes, me donnant un coup de pied dans les côtes. Je tombai sur le ventre. Il me sauta dessus, puis s'assit sur mon dos pour m'immobiliser, me tordant le bras par en arrière. Je cessai de me débattre quelques instants sous la douleur, de peur qu'il casse mon bras. Il m'écrase le visage sur le sol de sa main libre.

- Hey! On se calme jeune fille! Sasori! Viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé! Se réjouit le jeune homme.

- Dépêche-toi, fit ce Sasori de loin. Nous n'avons pas juste ça à faire! Il faut continuer notre route Deidara.

- On pourrait la prendre dans le repaire! Depuis que l'autre est morte, plus personne n'a de quoi s'amuser, ricana-t-il.

- Si tu ne la tues pas avant que l'on soit arrivé, sembla-t-il décourager.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire attention à toi, jeune fille… Allé! Debout!

Il débarqua de par-dessus moi, me levant par les cheveux. J'essayai de me tourner de bord pour voir son visage, mais tout ce que j'aperçus, c'est son point arrivant dans ma face… Assommé, je tombai par en arrière, devant lui. Essayant de me relever, je me mis en premier à genou… je sentis son regard amuser sur moi…

- Ne te met pas à genou tout de suite, dit donc! Tu es pressé! Ha Ha Ha! Garde ça pour tantôt, sinon Sasori va s'impatienter, et tu ne veux pas voir ça, crois-moi.

Il me reprit par les cheveux une seconde fois, me relevant encore. Il me tourna de bord, dos à lui. Il se recolla à moi par-derrière, essayant de me faire avancer. Je lui écrasai une seconde fois le pied pour me libérer, rien n'a faire! Alors je lui donnai, dans un dernier espoir, un coup de coude dans le ventre. Bingo! Il desserra son emprise quelques secondes, juste assez pour que je parte à courir.

- Mais, arrête, bordel! Ça ne sert à rien! Tu vas seulement me mettre en colère!

En moins de trois secondes, j'étais à nouveau par terre, sur le dos. Je ne voyais plus rien, mon souffle couper. Il me donna un autre coup de pied dans le ventre, puis s'assit à califourchon par-dessus moi. Il me tira vers lui. Je n'aperçus même pas son visage temps que toute mon attention était porter sur ma douleur. Il déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes quelques secondes, le cœur me leva à ce contact. Il les décolla puis me colla la tête à son torse et me murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Je le compris qu'à moitié, mais ça ne me fit pas du tout sourire. Il me laissa ma tête retomber au sol lourdement sur une roche pointue qui se retrouvait là par hasard. Je perdis connaissance…

Tu te réveillas en sursaut au même moment que tu perdis connaissance dans son rêve. Avais-tu vraiment rêvé à ce qui s'était passé? Peu à peu, tes souvenirs revenus. Oui, c'était bien ce qui s'était passé. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, tu te relevas pour t'asseoir contre le mur froid de la grotte, avec un affreux mal de tête. Un petit feu était allumé à son centre. Tu te levas doucement, marchant jusqu'à la sortie de la grotte, risquant un œil à l'extérieur. Tu aperçus deux hommes dos à toi. Un blond, à la carrure féminine, dans la vingtaine. Un autre aux cheveux rouges, jeune. Peut-être 15 ou 16 ans. Tu reconnus tout de suite l'homme blond, c'est lui, qui t'avait enlevé. Seulement par la grandeur, tu pouvais le savoir. Tu le regardas un petit moment, puis tourna ta tête vers la droite, regardant au loin. Avais-tu le temps de t'échapper?

- N'y pense même pas. Sale petite sotte, tu t'es enfin réveillée! Ça n'aurait pas été drôle de torturer quelqu'un déjà évanoui, te dit normalement le blond.

- Tu es malade! C'est quoi ton problème? lui demandas-tu la peur au ventre. Je n'ai rien fait de mal! Je ne sais même pas où je suis, laisser moi tranquille… Je ne le dirais à personne! Promis!

- Pff… Tu pourrais bien le dire à n'importe qui, personne ne pourrait d'aidé de toute manière, te répondit-il en s'approchant dangereusement de toi.

- Ne t'approche pas! Ou je vais…

-Tu vas faire quoi?

-Me… me suicider! Lui crias-tu en ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-Ouf… ça fait peur, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Tu avais reculé, rentrant dans la grotte, n'ayant pas eu le temps d'en sortir. Il s'avançait toujours vers toi, menaçant. Tu trébuchas, t'étant emmêlé dans ses pieds. Tu atterris sur les fesses, reculant encore. Tes yeux toujours rivés sur le visage sadique de ce Deidara. Tes yeux se remplirent de terreur alors que Deidara sortit une branche encore enflammer du feu qui réchauffait la grotte. Qui était ce malade mental!? Il avait les yeux remplis de plaisir. Tu t'étais rendu au fond de la grotte, ne pouvant plus reculer. Tu écarquillas les yeux alors que tu paniquais à l'intérieur, paralysé par la peur à l'extérieur.

-Jouons à un jeu, commença-t-il alors qu'un sourire démoniaque se formait sur son visage. Alors, dis-moi une partie de ton corps… Si tu ne choisis pas, je vais choisir.

Une larme coula sur ta joue, tes yeux rivés sur la branche en feu. Tu voulais t'enfuir, mais Deidara te bloquait toute possibilité avec cette arme improvisée. Deidara s'esclaffa devant ton air terrifié. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis le temps fut écoulé. Tu n'avais pas répondu...

- Tu es timbré!

-Oui, et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est jouissant!, te répondit-il en riant toujours.

Sans que tu t'en aperçoives, il était rendu en avant de toi et il prenait déjà son élan. Direct dans les côtes. Tu crias sous l'impact et elle hurla en sentant le brasier faire foudre ta peau, quelques morceaux plus que brûlants restaient allumer sur ta chaire à présent déchirée et fumante. Tu essayas de les éteindre de ta main, réussissant seulement à te brûler également la main. Tu n'aperçus pas le second coup arriver, sur ta cuisse cette fois-ci. Tu essayas de te protéger, te repliant sur toi-même. Le troisième coup fut sur ta joue. Ta tête fut trois tours sous la force de l'impact, étourdis par la douleur, tu manquas de t'évanouir quand tu sentis l'odeur de la chair carbonisée se porter à tes narines. Deidara te tira les cheveux par en avant pour que tu te mettes à quatre pattes. De sa main libre et te tenant toujours de l'autre, il te frappa le dos. Tu tombas coucher sur le dos sous l'impact avec un cri ressemblant à celui d'un animal agonisant. Deidara lâcha le bâton, et s'assis sur toi, en plein où le bâton enflammé t'avait brûlé. Tu sentis ta peau décoller de ton corps. Tu râlas, n'ayant plus la force de crier. Il te releva la tête, se penchant à ton oreille.

-Allez, fais-moi plaisir, crie encore!

Il t'empoigna les cheveux, prenant son élan il t'assomma sur le sol de pierre. Tu lâchas à nouveau un gémissement de douleur qui résonna dans toute la grotte.

-Ah oui! Continue, ça m'excite…

Il te donna un coup de poing entre les deux omoplates, puis encore un autre. Tu crias, sentant tes forces t'abandonner. Jamais tu n'aurais cru que telle douleur soit possible.

-Allez, je sais que tu aimes ça! Dis-le-moi, dis-le-moi que tu aimes ça! Allé! PARLE!

Tu n'arrivais presque plus à respirer à cause la douleur, ta respiration était saccadée. Chacun de tes pleurs ressemblait à des petits cris agonisants. Deidara resserra son emprise sur tes cheveux et d'un coup t'assomma une deuxième fois sur le sol, mais cette fois si encore plus fort. Tu sentis ton front s'ouvrir sous l'impact, laissant échapper ton sang chaud qui te coula bientôt partout sur le visage.

-Allé! DIT-LE!

- Va chier…

Il t'assomma une troisième fois, remontant ensuite la tête coller contre la sienne. Tu étais maintenant à moitié consciente. Tu sentais tes yeux se révulser.

- Tu as 5 secondes… 4…

-Je…

-3…

- lâche-moi…, articulas-tu de peine et de misère.

-2

-Non! J'aime… Je…

-1!

-J'aime ça… J'aime…

- Bonne fille! Te gratifia-t-il

Un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur ses lèvres, il se releva de sur toi, te traînant par les cheveux jusqu'au coin de la grotte où il se pencha vers toi.

-Je vais te laisser souffrir de tes blessures un peu, ensuite je vais revenir te soigner et nous allons recommencer. D'accord! À tantôt, termina-t-il en te souriant de toutes ses dents d'un air innocent.


	3. Promenade d'enfer

**Le deuxième chapitre un peu plus rapide que prévue!**

**Réponse au review :**

**Anon : Je suis content que ceci t'aie plus :) ! Merci pour tes bon commentaire et pour se qui est des faute d'orthographe, je promet de tous réviser cette histoire aussitôt que j'aurais recommencer mes cours! Il a un programme hyper efficace a mon école et je vais faire mon possible ... **

**TRASHxQUEEN : Comme j'ai dit a Anon, je promet de tous révisé avec un programme de français... Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de misère, mais j'aime tellement écrire! Et pour se qui est au texte a la deuxième personne, je voulais que les lectrices de cette fiction se sente dans la peau du personnage. Je sais que sa ne peut pas plaire à tous le monde, mais j'espère que tu vas continuer a lire pareille!**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Promenade d'enfer

- Debout! On continue notre route! Cria Deidara.

Tu te réveillas difficilement, essayant de te levé debout avant que Deidara ne te lève de force. Une fois fait, tu te tournas face à celui-ci, la tête basse, quand tout à coup, tu reçu les points de Deidara en plein sur la mâchoire. Ta tête fit trois tours, puis tu t'effondras sur le sol, la bouche remplit de sang.

- Pourquoi tu …

- J'ai dit debout! Cria-t-t-il en te coupant la parole.

Il prit son élan et te donna un coup de pied dans les côtes. Tu perdis ton souffle, toussotant, cherchant de l'air. Deidara te pris, encore une fois, par les cheveux, ta relevant.

- Bon! Voilà.

Il prit son sac d'une main, y sortant des chaînes. Il t'attacha les deux poignais ensemble, puis entoura ton coup également, de sorte qui si tu ne suivais pas, tu t'étranglais. Tenant le bout de la chaîne, il t'obligea à sortir de la grotte. C'est à ce moment que tu aperçue enfin le visage de l'autre homme. Il a l'air si jeune pensas-tu… Mais tu préféras quand même t'en méfier. Tu le regardas un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que ton regard croise le sien. Tu sursautas avant de baissé les yeux, mais tu sentais toujours le regard de celui-ci pesé sur toi.

- Sasori, commença Deidara. Veux-tu bien la tenir deux seconde?

- Dépêche-toi, dit-il en approuvant d'un signe de tête.

- … de … quoi? Osas-tu demander

Tu avais de la misère à parler, ta mâchoire étant en sang.

- Je vais nettoyer le sang qui m'est tombé dessus avant que ma cape en soit tachée.

Il passa la chaîne dans les mains de Sasori, puis s'éloigna un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Tu regardas Sasori, encore à moitié sonner, le regard un peu dans les vapes.

- Détache-moi, t'essayas-tu tant bien que mal.

- Dans tes rêves, répondit-il, sèchement.

- Dit moi au moins où je suis … et comment l'autre a-t 'il réussit à me soigner aussi rapidement?

- Avec un jutsu médical …

- C'est … quoi un … jutsu?

- Tu viens d'où pour ne pas savoir ça? S'étonna Sasori

- À Paris… en France ...

- France … Je ne sais pas ces où … maintenant ferme là, je ne veux plus t'entendre.

Tu le fixas, essayant de le rendre mal à l'aise, mais ce ne fut pas vraiment réussi. Sasori soupira, semblant s'impatienter. Après quelque seconde, Deidara arriva. Il tenait quelque chose dans ses mains…

- Tien la bien droite Sasori!

Tu n'eus même pas le temps de te demander ce qu'il était en train de t'arrivé que Sasori tira sur les chaîne. Tu fus entrainé comme une poupée de chiffon, te retrouvant collé contre lui. Par sa grandeur, ton menton lui arrivait pile par-dessus l'épaule. Deidara se mit en arrière de toi, après quelque seconde de ricanement, il leva bien haut l'objet qu'il tenait dans ses mains et te frappa en plein sur le talon. Un craquement sonore se fit entendre, suivi d'un cri de douleur indescriptible de ta part.

- Ha Ha Ha! Quel crie ! Ça fait du bien à attendre! S'exclama Deidara.

Tes jambes lâchèrent. Tu voulu t'effondrer sur le sol, mais Sasori te retenait debout. Deidara se dépêcha, il rangea dans sa cape la tige de métal qu'il tenait dans les mains pour reprendre tes chaînes. Un fois faite, Sasori te lâcha. Tu t'effondras sur le sol, gémissent de douleur. Tu te mis à respirer bruyamment, les larmes coulant de tes yeux. Tu étendis sa jambe blessé devant toi, essayant de faire disparaître la douleur. Deidara tira sur ta chaîne vers le haut. En manque d'air, tu fus obligé de te relever, essayant de te mettre en équilibre sur une jambe. Quand Deidara commença à marcher, tu fus bien obliger de reposé ton autre pied au sol pour ne pas mourir étranglé. Tu pleurais, gémissait d'un temps à l'autre, sans pouvoir faire disparaître la douleur insupportable. Ton talon était en sang. Cette nouvelle blessure était tellement puissante que ta mâchoire en mauvaise états et tes cotes endolories se faisait oublier. Deidara te regardait, souriant à plein dent. Sasori avait un petit sourire en coin, mais se soucier visiblement peu de toi.

- Allé, marchons, fit Deidara, sadiquement.

- Ah … non! Pitié, fait pas ça …

- Pitié! Ricana –t-il dans sa cape en t'imitant. Sa deviens intéressant! … Marche!

Il tira sur ta chaîne, te coupant le souffle. T'obligeant à avancer, Tu essayas de mettre le moins de pois possible sur sa jambes. N'arrêtant pas de pleuré, les secondes paraissait être une éternité. Tu ne savais même pas combien de temps encore tu réussirais à rester consciente. Tu te traînais au bout de la chaîne, sous les regards moqueur que Deidara te lançais de temps à l'autre. 5 minute … Tu n'arrêtais pas de te plaindre, il faisait de plus en plus chaud, ayant de la misère a respiré. Tu faisais un effort sur humain pour seulement lever un petit orteil de ton pied baissé.

15 minute … Sasori commençais à s'impatienter de tes gémissement. Tu demandais encore et encore, à répétition, de faire quelque chose pour ton talon réduis en miette de l'intérieur. Ta cheville était enflée, commençant à prendre une teinte violette. Deidara lui continuait à rire à chacun de tes cris de douleur qu tu lançais.

25 minute … Tu voulais tous simplement mourir, la douleur te pinçais jusqu'au cœur, te menaçant de vomir d'un moment à l'autre, malgré le fait que tu n'aies pas mangé, ni pu depuis avant-hier. Avant-hier quand tu te trouvais encore cher toi… en sécurité. Maintenant, tu le suppliais simplement de faire en sorte que tu aies un peu moins mal. Lui, il répétait toujours que de te voir autant souffrir et autant supplier l'excitais au plus haut point!

40 minutes… Ton pied avait doublé de grosseur. Nue pied dans le gazon et les branches morte et sec de la forêt, tu avais les pieds toute écorché, en sang, tu ne pouvais même plus bouger ta jambes … tu te sentais sur le bord de lâcher, tu savais que tu allais bientôt t'effondrer.

1 heures… trop tard… Tu étais en train de te résoudre à étrangler. Tu ne voulais pas, mais ton corps ne te répondait plus. Ton genou tomba en premier au sol, puis tu t'étendis au complet, respirant de peine et de misère. Tu senti la chaîne se resserrer autour de ton coup, tu ne pouvais plus respirer. Tu te sentais partir, t'évanouissant dans une mort étrangement réconfortante… Quand tout à coup, la chaîne se desserra! Tu pris une grande bouffé d'air reprenant tout d'un coup conscience de la situation. Deidara te regardait avec un air de méprit.

- Debout!

- Pitié … Tentas-tu encore une fois.

- Debout! C'est ta dernière chance!

- Pitié… Tous ce que tu veux… Je vais faire tous… Ce que… Tu... Veux…

- Oh … Tous ce que je veux … Vraiment? Sourie Deidara pendant que Sasori poussa un bruit qui semblait étrangement à un ricanement.

- Soigne... Mon talon… Je… Tous… Veux… Toi…

- AH AH AH! D'accord!

Il afficha un sourire pervers… Son visage exprima son amusement et son regard se mit à décrire de long en large ton corps. Il avança vers toi qui étais toujours couché sur le ventre. Il soigna ton talon en à peine 5 minutes. Il remonta, se pencha vers toi. Tu pris peur en sentent son corps frotter contre ton dos. Il remonta sa tête jusqu'à la tienne. Tu te crispas quand tu le senti te mordre dans le coup une seul fois avant de lui soigner également ta mâchoire qui avait commencé à enfler. Il se releva ensuite, détachant la chaîne de ton coup. Il t'attrapa les cheveux. Surprise, tu le bougeas pas sur le coup, mais tu fus obliger de te lever et de la suivre quand il te les tira, menaçant de t'arracher le cuir chevelu. La traînant par les cheveux. Il sourit à Sasori, ignorant le regard impatient de celui-ci, avant de s'éloigner avec toi un peu plus loin dans la forêt.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en arrêtant de marcher, te tirant les cheveux vers lui de sorte à ce que tu te retrouves collé contre lui. Pour l'instant, nous allons commencer doucement, mais nous allons finir tous sa cette nuit dans ma tente! Moi, je suis gentil, mais tu vas voir, ce n'est rien à comparer de Sasori, tu sais …

– Lâche-moi! Non! Paniquas-tu en sachant très bien de quoi il parlait.

– Tu as bien dit tous ce que je voulais alors arrête de chialer! C'était prévisible.

Tu essayas de te débattre. Deidara rit et te donna soudainement un coup de pied en arrière du genou de son talon. Tu tombas a genou devant celui-ci. Tu essayas de reculer, mais Deidara te retenait bien en place, très proche de son corps, trop proche. Tu étais trop épuisé, tu ne réussissais pas à réfléchir à un plan pour te sortir de là!

- Sois une bonne fille. Fait ce que je veux, comme tu me la promis. Je ne te demande pas grand-chose et nous allons faire un marcher, d'accord? Ce soir, je te garde seulement pour moi, je ne te laisse pas tous seul avec ce chère Sasori d'accord? C'est un bon marché ça?

- … Non!

- Tu ne trouves pas? Écoute bien …

Il se mit à genou à terre, devant toi, se penchant à ton oreille. Il te licha le lobe d'oreille avant de te mettre les deux mains sur les épaules, murmurant …

- Nous somme en route vers le repaire d'une dizaine des pires criminels recherchés. La plus part reste coincé là, sa fait des années qu'il non vu aucune femme comprend tu… Il te faudra bien quelqu'un pour te protéger… non? On pourrait dire que, si tu deviens ma propre esclave et que tu participe à ce que je te demande, c'est moi qui décide qui et quand quelqu'un pourra t'utiliser… Qu'est-ce que tu en pense?

- Que… je ne veux pas y aller!

Trop tard, Deidara se releva. D'une main il te reprit par les cheveux. De l'autre main, il détacha son pantalon. Tu détournas rapidement le regard, les yeux rond et traumatiser. Tu avais même commencé à pleurer, ou plutôt, recommencer, puisque tu n'avais fait que sa de ces deux dernier jour. Tu aperçus d'un œil le pantalon tombé au sol. Tu fus une dernière tentative pour te sauver, mais Deidara te retenait bien fort. Tu ne pouvais rien faire. Son dernier vêtement recouvrant son intimité tomba. Tu eu soudain le mal de cœur, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il t'attendait. Deidara se réjoui de te voir paniquer, voir autant de souffrance au fond de tes yeux. Il t'obligea à te mettre face à lui, t'obligea a approché. Il te prit la main, la déposant sur sa virilité. Tu te figeas, ayant l'impression que tu allais mourir de dégoûté.

- Arrête, je veux retourner aller marcher...

- Il est trop tard. Va si. Si non je te jure que tu vas le regretter!

Encore une fois, tu tentas de te débattre, mais rien n'à faire! Deidara, qui tenait ta main toujours en place, commença à lui faire faire des petits va et viens, affichant un sourire en coin. Puis il lâcha ta main, croyant que tu avais compris le principe, mais celle-ci retomba mollement au sol, s'en vie. Tu regardais maintenant le sol, les yeux fermés, pleurant en silence. Deidara te regarda, pas du tout satisfait de la situation. Pas de cri, pas de supplication! Tu ne bougeais même plus, Tu n'essayais même plus de t'enfuir! Cette situation ne l'excitais plus du tout, maintenant que tu te sentais si désespéré. Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, il allait passer aux choses sérieuses plus rapidement! Il te tira soudainement les cheveux par en arrière, t'obligeant en même temps à ouvrir la bouche. Tu lâchas un hoquette de surprise et mit rapidement tes main devant ta bouche pour l'empêcher de mettre sa virilité dans ta bouche. Tu poussas désespérément quelque ''non'' de résistance. Deidara reprit en moins de deux secondes. Tes main furent propulsé d'une part et d'autre de ton corps et tu te retrouvas sans même tant rendre compte avec quelque chose de dur et long au fond de ta gorge. Sans attendre celui-ci commença quelque mouvement de son bassin, te l'enfonçant de plus en plus profond. Tu te débâtais, essayant même de lui griffé les cuisses pour qu'il se recule. Tu ouvrais la bouche le plus grand possible pour essayer de te dégager. Tu avais le cœur sur le bord des lèvres. Tu voulais tousser, mais rien n'à faire, tu étais en train de t'étouffé ! N'en pouvant et plus et te fichant maintenant des conséquences, tu fis ce qui te sembla le plus logique pour tant sortir, tu le mordis a pleine dent ! Il sans suivi d'un cri de douleur de Deidara qui te paraissait pour le moment assez libérateur. Mais, ça ne fut que de courte durée… Tu eu l'impression de volé durant quelque instant, mais un arbre arrêta ton vole, te cognant la tête. Il t'avait tellement frappé fort qu'il t'en avait cassé le nez.

Deidara te rejoignit là où tu avais atterrie suite à son excès de colère. Il avait remonté son pantalon. Il foula dans son manteau et il en sorti un arme… Un kunai. Tu le regardas, couché au sol et à moitié consciente après t'être cogné la tête. Tu sentais le gout amer du sang remplir ta bouche quand soudain tu t'aperçus que Deidara été rendu à califourchon par-dessus toi ! Il s'était assis sur ton bassin. Il leva son bras tenant le kunai bien haut, puis te l'enfonça dans l'épaule! Il mit sa main libre sur ta tête, utilisant son chakra dans le but que tu restes consciente. Tu crias de douleur, un cri strident, à glacer le sang. Deidara poussa sur le kunai, le renfonçant de plus en plus dans ta plait, puis il lui fit faire un tour complet, déchirant ta chair et ta peau, élargissant le trou qu'il formait dans ton corps. Il retira le kunai et le posa. Soudain, il enfonça un doigt dans ta blessure, le bougeant! Il en rajouta un deuxième, et puis un troisième, essayant bientôt de renfoncer sa main au complet dans ta chair meurtrie! Tu crias à en mourir. Tu étais couché dans une mare de ton propre sang, Deidara jouait complètement dans ta plaie, déchirant et mutilant l'intérieur de ton épaule avec un plaisir indescriptible. Tu sentais le moindre de ses mouvement. Chacun de tes morceaux de chair se déchirer et se déplacer. Ton supplice parue duré des heures, mais ne dura en réalité que quelque minute, le temps que Deidara tu fasses payer ton affront! Tu avais l'impression de mourir, de perdre connaissance, mais tu restais bine éveillé, sentant tous, vraiment tous! Deidara décida de sortir sa main de ta plait au moment où il sentait que ton cœur allais arrêter de battre. Il s'était très bien défouler et était assez satisfait. Il te soigna en deux seconde, toute la douleur disparue en un instant. Il se releva de par-dessus toi en souriant de toute ses dents. Tu restas immobile au sol, traumatisé par ce que tu venais de vivre, effrayer par ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir suivre à cette désastreuse souffrance.

- Debout!

Tu obéi avec difficulté, sans un mot. Tu te relevas en gardant ta tête basse. Deidara ressortie les chaines, te les rattachant autour du cou. Il alla derrière toi, ayant ressorti de sa cape sa barre de métal, et il prit son élan. Une fois de plus, un craquement sonore se fit entendre et tu t'effondras au sil dans un cri de désespoir.

- Tu n'as pas respecté ce que tu m'avais dit, je ne trouve pas ça très gentil, alors je ne vais pas être gentil avec toi! Je retire tous ce que j'ai dits! Tu t'arrangeras avec Sasori ce soir!

Tu crias. Deidara t'obligea a te relevé et il t'obligea à reprendre la marche …


	4. Nuit d'enfer

**Voilà le troisième chapitre encore un peu plus vite que prévue. **

**J'en profite un max pour écrire avant que les cour recommence hihi**

**Réponse au review :**

**TRASHxQUEEN : Sadique ? Moi ? Nooonn ... :p**

**Anon : Effectivement... À ne jamais dire hihi !**

* * *

**/!\ Attention : Viol /!\**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Nuit d'enfer

- J'ai fini de monté les tentes Danna. J'ai faim! S'écria Deidara

- C'est prêt, lui répondit-il.

- Moi aussi… J'ai faim… S'il vous plait, les supplias-tu.

- Tien, c'est nouveau. Tu es polie, te répondit-il en se moquant.

- J'ai FAIM!

- Ça va! Calme toi, tien, dit-il en te passant un bol de riz.

En moins de trois seconde, le bol étais vide… Tu le regardas d'un air déçu. Tu levas ensuite ton regard sur Deidara…

- Tu n'en auras pas d'autre!

- Nourrie là, te défendis Sasori. Elle va avoir une nuit difficile a surmonté…

- Tu as raison, admit-il en te remplissant ton bol.

- Non… j'ai plus faim, lui répondit-il apeuré suite à leur déclaration.

- Mange! T'ordonna-t-il

Tu mangeas ton bol aussi rapidement que le premier. Tu le posas ensuite devant toi, levant ton regard vers les étoiles. Tu les regardas durant un long moment. La déprime te pris, encore plus qu'elle l'était déjà. Le ciel n'était pas le même ici… Il semblait tellement plus pur, mais en même temps, plus dur, violent. Aucune pitié… Mais également plus simple. Tu pris peur, mais qu'est ce qui était entrain e t'arrivé! Où étais-tu atterrie?!

- Je vais me coucher en premier avec elle. Je te l'envoie un peu plus tard pour le reste de la nuit.

- Dépêche-toi…

Tu dérangeant dans ta contemplation des étoiles, Deidara te pris par les cheveux, te tirant jusqu'à sa tente sous tes cri de protestation. C'est à ce moment que tu songeas sérieusement à te couper tes longs cheveux. Mais tu n'eus pas le temps de songer plus longtemps à une nouvelle coupe que tu te faisais propulser au fond de la tente. Tu te figeas à la vue de Deidara rentrant à ta suite et tu réalisas ce qui étais sur le point de se passé. Tu essayas de rampé vers la sortie le plus vite possible, mais Deidara te bloqua le passage. Un peu découragé, il referma la fermeture éclair qui constituait la porte. Tu te faufilas devant celle-ci, te relevant à genou. Tu essayas de l'ouvrir, paniquer. La tente était vraiment petite. Tu pouvais à peine te tenir à genou, elle était enfaite faite sur la longueur. Deidara étais à genou à coté de toi, il te regardait en se demanda ce que tu essayais bien de faire. Affichant un rictus amusé, il te poussa les épaules. Tu tombas sur le dos. Deidara s'était laissé emporter avec toi dans ta chute. Il se retrouva couché par-dessus toi. Tu te mis à te débattre, essayant de lui donner des coups de poing dans le visage, mais il était visiblement beaucoup plus fort que toi. Ton esprit tournait a cent a l'heure, tu eu alors l'idée de crier tel l'expression au meurtre! Peut-être que quelqu'un allait t'entendre! Tu crias a t'en déchiré les corde vocale. Un cri sur aigu remplit de désespoir sortie de ta bouche et se fit entendre à des kilomètres d'où tu te trouvais. Pauvre Deidara, ses tympans passèrent à deux doigt d'explosé. Il te mit une main sur ta bouche, voulant te faire taire. Tu essayas de lui morde la main, ça fut sans espoir…

- Arrête de crié! Ça ne sert à rien, personne ne viendra à ton secours …

Tu te mis alors à cracher sur sa main toujours collé a ton visage, réussissant à lui bavé 3 litre de baves sur la main. Il finit par la retiré de ton visage l'essuyant d'un air dégouter sur les couvertures. C'est alors tu te recommenças a crié de plus belle. Deidara plissa les yeux et cette fois ci, dans l'espoir de te faire taire, colla sa bouche contre la tienne. Tu ouvris grand les yeux, dégouter, et tu essayas de le repousser, mais Deidara se tenait fortement contre toi. Il arrêta son baisé pour reprendre son souffle, mais tu recommenças à crier, encore une fois, directement dans son oreille. Celui-ci relâcha son emprise sur toi quelque seconde, portant ses mains à ses oreilles. Profitant de la situation, tu réussie a le repoussé et te lança vers la sortie, pendent que Deidara reprenait ses esprit. Tu te dépêchas à trouver le bout de la fermeture éclair et tu le remontas d'un coup. Malheureusement pour toi, le zip se coinça au un cinquième de la porte, ne te laissant pas assez d'espace pour t'enfuir. Deidara, l'oreille sifflante, t'attrapa par les cheveux et te tira pas en arrière, te faisant retomber sur le dos. Il embarqua par-dessus toi, commençant à en avoir assez. Il essaya d'attrapé tes poignets que tu balançais d'un côté et de l'autre pour le lui empêcher. Tu bâtais des pieds, voulant l'enlevé de sur toi. Deidara fini par s'étiré vers son sac où il en sortie un corde. Il t'attrapa les poignets et te les attacha ensemble, en dessus de ta tête et après un poteau de la tente. Ne pouvant plus bouger les bras, tu te résolue à recommencer à crier, mais cette fois ci, en versant quelque larme, apeuré.

- Arrête de crier! Tu m'énerver!

- Détache-moi! AHHH….

Il soupira et prit un bandeau. Il te boucha la bouche et soupira encore une fois, mais cette fois si de bonheur grâce au nouveau silence qui régnait dans la tente.

- Hhh.. le silence! Maintenant, assez perdu de temps…

Tu ne pouvais rien y faire et tu le compris. Tes larmes doublèrent d'intensité. Tu essayas tout de même de balancer tes pieds, mais Deidara était déjà en train de te déshabillé. Tu te retrouvas bientôt sans chandail. Deidara enleva sa cape, regardant par la même occasion se qui s'offrait à lui, un grand sourire affiché fièrement sur ses lèvres. Il se pencha sur toi, t'embrassant dans le coup, passant ses deux bras dans ton dos. Il te détacha ton soutien-gorge avec une facilité effrayante. Il te la retira sans perdre une seconde, détachant tes bretelle pour le pas avoir besoin de te détaché les poignets. Il descendit ses baisé sur ta poitrine dénudé. Tu avais le gout de vomir à chaque fois qu'il redéposa ses lèvre sur ton corps. Tu sentais sa langue parcourir ton corps, tu en fis presque un malaise quand tu le sentis sur ton ventre. Deidara se releva quelques secondes afin d'enlevé son chandail. Tu détournas les yeux, tu ne voulais pas le voir, tu ne voulais pas voir son corps qui te répugnait. Il retira ensuite son pantalon, puis le tien. Tu essayas de coller tes jambes ensemble, mais Deidara les tenais complètement cloué au sol. Tu n'en fus pas capable. Tu crias en travers le bandeau, mais le son de te voix ne fit pas grand chemin. Deidara s'arrêta un instant pour reluquer ton corps. Tu fermas les yeux, sanglotant toute les larmes de ton corps, mais tu les ouvris d'un coup en sentant des doigts froid entrain de retiré le dernier vêtement qui te protégeais encore. Il te le retira complétement, passant sa main doucement vers l'entrée de ton intimité. Tu fus une dernière tentative pour te libéré de tes cordes, sans résultat. Deidara commença à rentrer un doigt en toi, mais il s'arrêta soudainement.

- Non, je n'ai pas cette chance… Ahahaha, rigola-t-il soudainement. Je te remercie de m'avoir gardé se privilège! Alors, puisque tu as vraisemblablement l'air à ne pas vouloir participer un tant soit peu, autant bien te faire souffrir comme il le faut! Puisque tu es encore vierge! Hahahahaha…

Il retira sa main, se relevant. Il se retira son dernier vêtement. Il se plaça entre tes jambes, t'obligeant à t'écarter. Tu paniquas, tirant si fort sur les cordes qui te retenait que tu tant déchira la peau, mais… tu les sentis le desserré un peu… Tu tiras encore! Mais il fût trop tard… Deidara te pénétra d'un coup, au complet. Tu crias, une douleur insoutenable à l'intérieur de ton bas ventre. Tu te figeas, te crispant de tout ton corps en sentant ton intimité se déchiré. Se Deidara te ridiculisait au plus au point et en plus de te faire les pires souffrances, voilà qui t'avait volé ce que tu avais voulu garder pour l'homme qu'un jour tu aurais aimé… Tu avais le souffle coupé, tu crias encore et encore. Tu voulais simplement mourir, tirant sur tes cordes le plus fort possible. Deidara bougea à l'intérieur de toi, une vague de douleur aigu tu parcourue au même moment, te faisant tiré d'un coup sec sur les cordes. Tu les senti… tombé ?... La première chose que tu fus c'est de poussé violement Deidara de sur toi, mais celui-ci n'était pas stupide. Il avait bien vue tes liens se défaire. Avant même que tes paumes de main le touche, il te donna un coup de rein puissant qui te fit figer sur place. Il ria de toi, accélérant d'un coup ses va et viens, respirant bruyamment. La douleur encore bien présente, mais le choc passé, tu ré essayas de le repoussé, mais celui-ci t'agrippa les deux poignets, t'empêchant de bouger. Il mit sa tête dans ton coup, respirant bruyamment de plaisir dans ton oreille. Tu sentais son souffle dans ton coup et tu en étais tellement dégouter! Tu n'eus aucun idée de combien de temps tous ceci dura, tu n'aimais mieux ne pas le savoir. Tu abandonnas, te ressoudant à te noyer dans tes larmes. Tu ne pouvais plus supporter cette douleur, ton corps étais paralysé. Tu poussas un gémissement de plainte, chacun de ses mouvements te faisais atrocement mal. Deidara te mordis dans le coup sous tes protestation formé de ''non'' et de ''Arrête'' entre une vague de douleur et une autre. Tes forces t'avais abandonné, chaque râlement de plaisir de Deidara te faisait de plus en plus mal, pas seulement physiquement, mais psychologiquement. S'avoir qu'il profitait de toi comme si rien n'étais, comme si tu n'étais qu'un vulgaire jouais, une chose qui lui appartenais.

Au bout de plusieurs et longues minutes de supplice, tu le sentie se crispé. Puis, tu sentie un liquide chaud se répandre à l'intérieur de toi… quand tu compris enfin de quoi il s'agissait, tu eu le haut de cœur, sans étais trop. Telle une flèche, tu tassas Deidara qui s'était couché sur toi pour reprendre son souffle. Tu ouvris la porte de toile de la tente à la volé et déglutie toute ton souper à côté de la tente. Une fois vidé, tu n'eus même pas le temps de reprendre tes esprits que Deidara te soulevais de terre pour te transporté jusqu'à la tente de Sasori. Il ouvrit la porte et te lança littéralement à l'intérieur de celle-ci, suivie de ton linge. Tu tombas lourdement à quelques centimètres de Sasori et ton linge à tes pieds.

- Tien, à demain! Bonne nuit … Tu vas voir Danna, elle vaut vraiment le coup! Elle était encore vierge! Ah ah ah ah, continua-t-il à rigolé.

- Va-t'en… et ne viens pas me déranger demain matin, lui répondit-il.

- Comprit! Répondit-il en refermant la tente et repartant dans la sienne.

Tu restas immobile, pleurnichant, reniflant. Tu t'étais replier sur toi-même, tu avais l'impression que ton bas ventre étais en feu. Tu sentais ton sang coulé entre tes jambes, mélanger à un autre liquide… une substance visqueuse qui te donnais encore le gout de vomir. Tu senti Sasori bouger sous ses couverture, tu te reculas au fond de la tente. Arrêtant de respiré. La tente était plongée dans le noir, tu ne voyais rien. Soudain, tu sentis une main se posé sur ta hanche. Tu sursautas, lâchant un petit cri de surprise et de peur quand tu senti un corps se collé contre le tien. Tu commenças à paniquer. Sasori passa ces mains derrière ton dos, te collant contre lui. Tu sentais tous son corps contre le tien…

- Non… pas encore… pitié…non… ne fait pas ça, commenças-tu a le supplier entre deux sanglots. Je vous… ai rien fait…

- Chuuut… Chuchota-t-il dans ton oreille.

Il avait murmuré ceci d'un ton rassurant, ce qui te fit seulement paniquer encore plus. Il soupira, se mettant la tête dans ton coup. Sasori passa une de ces jambe entre les tienne. Tu essayas de le repousser, mais il était visiblement beaucoup plus fort que toi malgré vos plus ou moins trois ans de différence. Il passa une main dans tes cheveux, tu sanglotas en silence. Il descendit a main sur ta joue, sur ton coup… ton épaule… tes côtes… tes hanches… Il arriva à tes cuisses… commençant à descendre è l'intérieur de ceux-ci, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le sang qui coulait. Il arrêta ses mouvement, puis retira sa main d'un ai dégouté. Tu le senti se décollé de ton corps quand soudain une petite lumière aveuglante s'alluma dans la tente. Tu essayas de caché ton corps dénudé, pendant que Sasori te regardait avec dégout, portant son regard entre tes jambes.

- Cet enfoiré de Deidara, grogna-t-il. Pas aucun respect… Il aurait pu te nettoyer.

Il soupira de découragement avant de fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir quelque bout de mouchoir. Il te les lança dessus.

- Nettoie-toi. Je ne veux que tu salisses ma tente.

Il referma la lumière, se recouchant à tes coté. Tu fis ce qu'il demanda en silence, contente d'une coter de débarrasser ton corps des fluide corporelle de Deidara. Une fois terminer, tu senti le corps de Sasori revenir se collé au tien. Tu arrêtas de respirer un moment, tremblante, mais Sasori ne se fit pas plus imposant.

- Ne me prends pas pour un allié… ne pense pas non plus que j'ai du respect pour toi, ni de la pitié. Ne réfléchit même pas au pourquoi je n'ai pas envie de passé par-dessus toi après Deidara. Dit toi seulement que tu as de la chance… pour le moment.

- Quel chance, commenças-tu, hésitante. Je dors chez moi… je disparais pour être téléporter aux milieux d'un foret… au milieu de nulle part… Deux types bizarres me torturent… seulement pour s'amuser! Quel!… Chance!

- T'ai-toi… Où je pourrais changer d'idée… et dit toi que la partie est loin d'être terminée. Au contraire, elle vient tout juste de commencer…

Plus un mot ne sortit de ta bouche. Mais, il avait une chose que tu n'avais pas vus dans la pénombre : les point d'interrogation dans les yeux de Sasori. Paris… France… Téléportation… Cette fille, serait-elle par hasard… une de ses fameuse et très rare... voyageuse ?


	5. Arrivé d'enfer

**Bonjour, me voici dans un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long, à la demande de TRASHxQUEEN. J'espère qui vous plaira!**

**Mais en premier, réponse au review :**

**Hiru76 : Tu sais se qui es le plus drôle : moi aussi je suis fanatique de guimauve! Je me surprend moi même dans cette fiction hihi ...**

**Anon : En tout cas, J'essaye de n'en mettre un peu dans se chapitre de l'humour! J'espère que vous allé apprécier ou seulement le remarquer ^^**

**TRASHxQUEEN : Alors premièrement, j'aurais bien aimé voir le lemon que tu as écrie, mais je ne voie pas de lien... c'est peut être moi ou sa la mal envoyer ? Bref, je suis contente que la parution des chapitre rapidement te plaise, mais sache que sa risqu de ralentir a partir de maintenant... je m'en excuse... et ha oui, pour les mains pourvu de langue de notre cher Deidara, sa m'étais complètement sorti de la tête! Pardonner moi cette affront -.- Je ne suis plus digne d'être une fan de l'Akastuki...**

* * *

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Arrivé d'enfer

- Allez! Marche! Plus vite! Tu es vraiment lente! t'ordonna Deidara.

- Je fais ce que je peux! Lui répondis-tu en regardant le sol.

- Ha ha! Tu ressembles à un pingouin! Peux-tu marcher encore plus écarter ? Tu es vraiment marrante!

- Va… Chier!

- Oh… tu commences à ne plus être gêner? Tu vas essayer de tenir tête maintenant ? te demanda-t-il d'un regard méchant.

- N… non, dis-tu en prenant peur.

- Ne me regard pas comme ça! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te frappé. Je te trouve marrante!

- On est arrivé, vous fis savoir Sasori.

- Où ça ? demanda tu ne voyant aucune bâtisse aux milieux de la forêt.

- Et bien, au repaire de notre organisation, te répondis Deidara. Tu vas voir comment moi je suis gentil à comparer de certaine personne qui se trouve là-dedans

- Ça, je pense que je l'avais deviné… Tue moi dont tous suite, ça va être fait.

- ça ne serait pas drôle si on t'achevait tous de suite…

- Tu m'écœure…

- Merci! Te répondit-il avec un grand sourire avant de faire un signe bizarre avec ses mains.

Tout d'un coup, une grosse roche se trouvant de l'autre côté d'une petit rivière se souleva tous seul!

- Ahh! Pourquoi la roche flotte dans le vide! Rien ne la retient! Elle plane!

- Euh… d'accord… Tes vraiment bizarre comme fille, te répondit Deidara en te regardant de travers.

- Et toi tu ressembles a un travestie!

- Ce n'est pas de ça que tu te plaignais hier…

Il te fit un sourire en coin devant ton air dégouter. (Deidara : 1 / Toi : 0)

- Bref, la roche… je la soulève avec mon chakra, t'expliqua-t-il.

- De quoi tu parles avec ton chat gras, espèce d'innocent ?

- Bon, là ça suffit. Tu t'as ferme, te dit-il d'un air menaçant.

Tu plissas les yeux, mais tu ne rajoutas rien de plus. Il avait mieux réagis à ton insulte de ce que tu avais pensé. Oui, mieux réagis. Si tu le poussais à bout il allait peut-être abréger tes souffrances… il allait peut-être te tuer sans y réfléchir. Tu fus sortie brutalement de tes pensé par Deidara te soulevant soudainement de terre comme une poche de patate et avançant vers la rivière. Tu écartelas les yeux de stupeur quand tu t'aperçus qu'il avait mis un pied non pas dans l'eau… mais sur l'eau! Il flottait! Il marchait sur l'eau!

- Ahh! Non mais tu es dieu toi, bordel ! dis-tu en paniquant.

- Si ça te chante de m'appeler comme ça…

Il te reposa une fois rentré dans la grotte. Tu tombas sur les fesses, toujours sous le choc. Tu regardas autour de toi, cet endroit était sombre et humide. Deidara t'obligea a te relevé et a marché jusqu'à une petit porte peu visible à l'autre bout de la pièce. Cette porte menait sur un long couloir, jusqu'à une autre porte. Tu attendais des voix derrière celle-ci. Sasori ouvrit la porte…

- AHAHAHA! Le con! Regarder le! S'écria une voix.

- Désolé Sempai! Tobi n'a pas fait exprès! S'expliqua une deuxième voix.

Deidara tira sur tes chaines, t'obligeant à y pénétrer. La première chose que tu vue en rentrant dans une pièce salle qui ressemblais étrangement a une cuisine, se fut un homme au masque orange avec un bol renversé et remplit de salade sur la tête… Tu haussas un sourcil, incrédule…

- Hye! Regarder ce que j'ai nous ai rapporté! S'écria Deidara en te désignant.

- Ohhh… Intéressant, commença la premier voix, qui s'avérai a appartenir à un homme aux yeux mauves et aux cheveux gris. Elle est déjà pas mal maganée…

Deidara lui répondit, mais tu ne l'es écoutais pas vraiment. Tu t'en fichais, car ce qui t'inquiétais vraiment en ce moment, c'est plutôt la carrure de ce nouveau personnage qui parlait avec Deidara et qui se tenais à coté de cet homme qui parlait de lui à la troisième personne. Tu te sentais de plus en plus petite, surtout quand un autre homme, cette fois-ci à la peau étrangement bleuté rentra à son tour dans la pièce. Celui-ci était encore deux fois plus bâti que le premier. Tu te senti soudainement plus en sécurité à marché avec les deux autres timbrés dans la forêt… Tu essayas de te clamé, ne voulant pas te montré faible, mais tout tes tentatives partir en éclat quand le mec aux cheveux gris commença a marché en ta direction. Tu reculas, il continua à avancer. Tu reculais toujours, jusqu'à arriver au bout de ta chaine qui te retenais les deux poignets collé ensemble. Tu tiras sur celle-ci, aucun résultat. Il était maintenant qu'à quelque centimètre de toi, Il leva une main. Tu fermas les yeux, te préparant à recevoir un coup… qui ne venu jamais. Au bout de quelque seconde, tu ouvris les yeux. Il te regardait un peu surpris, puis il te sourit d'un air ahuri. Il mit sa main sur tes chaines et te libéra. Les chaines retombaient lourdement au sol dans un bruit métallique. Tu ouvris grand les yeux, surprise. Tu n'attendu pas deux seconde, tu te faufilas hors de la vue de l'homme, courant vers la sortie. Mais ce ne fut pas long que tu senti une main t'attrapé un poignet et te plaquer au mur le plus proche. Tu eu le souffle coupé sous l'impact. Tu te laissas tomber au sol, essayant de reprendre ton souffle. Mais l'homme te pris par le collet, te remontant collé au mur. Tu ne touchais plus le sol.

- Tu comptais aller où !? Je te détache et toi le seul moyen que tu trouves pour me remercier est de te sauver de moi! Dit-il en colère. Tu veux souffrir?

Tu gémissais de douleur à cause de ton dos, ignorant ses arguments.

- RÉPOND!

- N… non!

- Alors, sois une bonne fille, te dit-il dans l'oreille.

- Hidan ! Qu'est ce qui se passe, encore, ici ? Demanda un homme couvert de Piercings qui venait rentrer dans la pièce.

- Deidara nous a rapporté une nouvelle servante, lui répondit l'homme aux cheveux gris que tu devinas être le nommé Hidan.

- Hidan, lâche là, lui ordonna-t-il en se retournant vers un homme aux cheveux noirs qui venaient de rentré dans la pièce. Itachi, occupe-toi d'elle. Trouve lui une chambre.

- Non! Pain, elle est à moi, s'écria Deidara. Je veux la garder dans ma chambre!

- Non, lui répondit-il. Essayons de la garder en vie le plus longtemps possible…

- Mais!

- Ça suffit! Itachi…

- Mais, commença celui-ci. Pourquoi moi…

- C'est à ton tour, lui dit-il en hochant la tête.

Itachi grogna de mécontentement. Hidan te lâcha. Tu retombas au sol, mais il te releva par le bras, te poussant vers Itachi que tu pu enfin apercevoir comme il le faut… Ton cerveau fit trois tours! Tu avais déjà vue cet homme en quelque part! Oui ! Ta enfoirée de meilleure amie !

- Maria! crias-tu sous un élan de rage.

- Euh… Fit Itachi en te regardant bizarrement.

- HAHA! Elle t'a appelé Maria, s'écria Hidan.

- Elle devient folle, proposa Deidara. Peu importe, c'est moi qui a le contrôle sur elle! Je veux les clefs de sa chambre!

- Ça ne me dérange pas, lui dit Pain.

- Suis-moi, t'ordonna Itachi.

- Espace de salle trainée, tu vas me le payer, marmonnas-tu perdu dans tes pensé.

- Pardon !?

- Pas toi! Elle…

- Eh… je lui ai rien donné! Les rassura Deidara.

- Ça suffit! Suis moi, je n'ai pas juste ça à faire.

Il comment ça a marché vers un couloir, te surveillant du coin de l'œil. Tu le suivie la tête passe, toujours en train de réfléchir à où tu te trouvais et l'enfer que tu vivais. Merde! Elle t'avait tous montré, les mangas, les animes. Et toi, tu n'avais rien écouté! Tu te sentais tellement stupide! Tu savais au moins maintenant où tu te trouvais : un univers parallèle. Tu avais été transférer dans l'univers parallèle de Naruto! Et Maria n'y étais pas pour rien! Toute étais de sa faute! Tu réfléchie donc a un moyen de lui faire payer tous se qui étais en train de t'arriver, mais après tous… elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que ses idoles étaient des malades mentaux. Au moins, tu avais peut-être une petit idée de comment rentré cher toi…

- Nous sommes ar…

PAFF

- …Rivé...

Tu restas un moment étendue sur le sol sans bouger, sonné, après t'avoir cogné la tête en tombant par en arrière, après avoir percuté Itachi de plein fouet lors que celui-ci s'était soudainement arrêté de marché devant une porte qui se trouvait être ta nouvelle chambre. Ta vision resta embouée un moment, puis tous redevenue normal. Tu t'assis premièrement, vérifiant que ta tête était toujours sur ton coup.

- Debout…

Tu te mis ensuite à genou, un peu étourdit. Après tous, tu t'étais quand même cogner sur un plancher en roche… Il débarra la porte et te regarda d'un air impatient. Tu frotta l'arrière de ta tête que tu trouvas soudainement… humide ? Tu portas ta main devant tes yeux. Du sang ! Tu regardas ta main d'un air surpris qu'une simple chute puisse te faire cet effet. Itachi te regardais maintenant d'un air décourager. Il te prit par le bras et te releva lui-même en te tirant vers le haut. Il t'obligea a rentré dans la chambre en te poussant dans le dos. Tu quanta d'un bord et de l'autre jusqu'à ce que réussisse à prendre appuis sur un petit meuble. Tu regardas la chambre. Un lit, une commode et une table de chevet sur la quel tu étais accoté. Il y avait également une autre porte menant à une petite salle de bain. Ta vision revenu brouillé, tes cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, mais elle ne revenait pas normal. Itachi foula dans la commode et en sorti un cape noir avec un certain motif rouge qui te rappelais des nuages…

- Tu vas porter ça par-dessus tes vêtements.

- …quoi… ? lui demandas-tu, tes oreille commençant a sillé.

- C'est l'uniforme…

- …

- Hé oH, tu m'écoute?

PAFF

Tu t'effondras au sol, à moitié consciente.

- Bon... génial, soupira t'il sarcastiquement.

- Merci…

- C'est bon, te répondit-il. Mais tu ne dis ça à personne, sinon tu vas te mettre à dos la seule personne qui a un temps sois peu de respect pour les servantes de cet endroit…

- Oui oui…

Itachi alla laver ses mains recouvertes de ton sang dans ta salle de bain. Il avait refermé la peau de ton crâne. Tu te sentais un peu mieux. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce, barrant ta porte. Elle ne pouvait être débarrée que par une clef, de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur. Aussitôt, tu te levas de ton lit et te dirigea vers ta commode. Tu foulas, essayant de trouver n'importe quoi qui pourrait te servir d'arme et d'outil pour crocheter ta pogner de porte. Il n'y avait que des capes de rechange et quelque morceau de linge taché de sang. Tu regardas son ton lit, en arrière de la table de chevet, dans tous les coins de ta chambre, mais tu ne trouvas rien. Tu te dirigeas ensuite vers la salle de bain. Tu regardas derrière la toilette, dedans… rien. Tu ouvris les portes du meuble soutenant ton évier : que des rouleaux de papier hygiénique de rechange et quelque serviette de bain. Tu ouvris ensuite le rideau de ta douche : Un savon et une bouteille de shampoing. Tu soupiras, déçus. Tu décidas donc de prendre ta douche.

Itachi était retourné à la cuisine pour donner les clefs de la chambre à Deidara.

- Alors, comment ça marche? lui demanda Hidan.

- Il fait que tu me donne quelque chose en échange, lui expliqua Deidara.

- Un claque en arrière de la tête ? lui proposa-t-il.

- C'est ma prisonnière, c'est moi qui décide! Ça va faire 1000 Ryō.

- Quoi! Tu te fou de ma gueule? C'est trop cher!

- C'est à prendre ou a laissé.

- Pff, s'exaspéra-t-'il avant de donné un billet de 1000 Ryō à Deidara

- Hidan, intervenue Sasori. Garde là en vie. Je dois parler d'elle a Pain. J'ai une drôle d'impression à son sujet, elle pourrait bien être un de ses personne qui…

- Ta gueule Sasori, le coupa Hidan. Je parle avec Deidara.

- Vous, vos gueules! s'offusqua-t-il d'un air boudeur.

Tu fini de prendre ta douche et t'habilla des vêtements les moins taché que tu trouvas. Tu mis ensuite la cape retourna dans ta chambre. Tu essayas d'ouvrir la porte, donnant un coup de pied sur la poigné. Rien à faire. Tu soupiras de découragement avant de retourner dans la salle de bain. Prenant le vers qui se trouvait prêt de l'évier, tu fis coulé un peu d'eau froide à l'intérieur et le bu tranquillement. Tes yeux se portaient sur l'image que reflétais ton miroir. Tu devais avoir perdu au-dessus de 8 Kg… Tes yeux cernés, ton visage recouvert de bleu et de coupure… Ton image te donna la nausée. Sans que tu aille le temps de finir ton vers d'eau, tu te penchas sur la toilette, dégelant tout l'eau que tu venais de boire. Tu t'étiras pour prendre un petit morceau de papier afin de t'essuyer la bouche. C'est là que tu t'aperçus que le meuble sur le quel reposait ton évier n'étais pas collé contre le mur… Tu t'approchas, regardant en arrière de celui-ci. Tu découvrir un petit trou qui étais boucher par un morceau de tissu de la même couleur que le mur! La curiosité te prit. Tu essayas de tassé le meuble, mais la tuyauterie t'en empêchais. Tu te penchas donc, t'étirant au maximum. Tu n'y arrivais pas! Te maudissant d'avoir des petit bras, tu te mis à quatre pattes, retentant l'expérience. Tu t'étiras une seconde fois au maximum et tu l'attrapas! Tu commenças à tirer sur le drap, ton cœur battant a mille à l'heure! Peut-être que le drap cache une arme ou quelque chose qui te permettra de t'échapper!

- Jolie! Lève encore un peu les fesses!

Tu sautas un pied dans les airs, te relevant en une seconde, lâchant le tissu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là? te demanda l'homme qui se faisait appelé Hidan.

- Rien! Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Il ne répondit pas à ta question à haute voix, mais sorti de ses poche une clef que tu devinas être celle de ta chambre. Tu fronças les sourcils, commençant légèrement a t'inquiété.

- Je t'ai loué à Deidara! nous avons jusqu'à 7 heure du matin, tous les deux ensemble, juste nous deux… Sans que personne ne vienne nous dérangé…

- Q…quoi? Fis-tu sans vraiment vouloir comprendre et en reculant quelque peu.

- Amuse-toi !

- Q…quoi !? fis-tu cette fois-ci encore moins sur de vouloir comprendre.

- Amuse-toi! Fait toi plaisir… Fait moi tous ce que tu aurais envient de faire à Deidara!

- Ne va pas te faire des idées! Je n'ai pas du tout envie de faire des choses bonnes a Deidara! C'est un trou de cul!

- Justement!

Il se rapprocha de toi d'un pas rapide, trop rapide. Tu reculas d'un coup, mais tu te cognas contre le mur de la salle de bain. Pris de panique, tu essayas de courir en voulant passer à côté d'Hidan. Bien plus rapide que toi, il t'attrapa avec facilité et te rentra dans le mur. Tu eu le souffle coupé encore une fois, mais tu pensas vite a autre chose quand tu senti son corps contre le tien, t'immobilisant. Il mit sa tête dans ton coup, sa bouche ton oreille.

- Pense à lui. C'est lui qui t'as trouvé non ? Sasori n'en aurait eu rien à faire de toi, mais pas lui… C'est lui qui a fait couler ton délicieux sang… Quand il te torturait, quand il ta obliger à dire que tu aimais ça… je le sais parce qu'il fait la même chose avec tous les filles qu'il rencontre… Tu es seulement une parmi les autres! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fille son morte sous sa main! Mais de tous, tu es surement la plus bandante… Oh… mais je suis sûr que ce que tu as aimé ses quand il t'a laissé agonisé sous la douleur de ta chair arraché et mutilé. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas le gout de le frappé à son tour… de lui faire enduré tous ce qu'il t'a fait enduré! Je te donne une chance de te défoulé… Hmm, tu sens tellement bonne! Continua-t-il de plus en plus excité. Je suis sûr qu'il a dû te trouver très savoureuse quand il a pénétré dans ton corps chaud et humide…

Tu n'osas plus bouger, crispé, choqué! Tu étais rouge de honte, rouge de colère! Tu ne réfléchis pu, ta main partie tous seul! Direct sur la joue d'Hidan

CLAKK

- HAHAHAHA! C'est tous ce que tu as! Voyons! Je suis sûr que tu lui en veux plus que ça! Pense à lui! Quand il t'a déshabillé! Quand tu as senti son corps nu contre le tien! Quand il t'embrassait! Quand il te déshabillait!

- T'AI TOI!

Tu le poussa, le faisant reculer d'un bon mètre. Il avança tous suite sur toi, essayant de se recollé contre toi. Tu ne te fis pas prier et tu lui envoyas une deuxième claque, puissante! Sa tête fit trois tours, mais il revenu a la charge avec un souri comblé. Il se recolla à toi, t'empêchant de bougé. Il te plaqua contre lui, passant ces mains dans ton dos, les descendants pour t'empoigner les fesses.

- Arrête de faire ta vierge effaroucher, je sais que tu aimais ça quand il te les poignais comme ça! Quand il t'a écarté pour te défoncer!

- T'AI TOI! IMBÉCILE!

Tu le mordis de toutes tes forces dans l'épaule. Il te lâcha quelque seconde. Tu eu juste assez de place pour prendre ton élan et lui envoyer ton point sur la mâchoire qui se déplaça sous l'impact. Ça ne prit pas 2 seconde qu'il se la replaça dans un claquement sonore. Loin d'être découragé, il te prit à nouveau dans ces bras. Tu étais tellement dégouter! Tellement en colère! Tu ne pensais pas pouvoir être encore plus enragé quand ce moment! Sauf… quand tu sentis soudainement une bosse dure contre ta cuisse… Cet enfoiré était excité!

- HAHA! Que tes jouissante! Rappelle-toi ces gémissement de plaisir, sa langue contre ton petit corps vierge!

Tu le poussa de toutes tes forces, lui envoyant un deuxième coup de poing sur la tempe! Il recula encore quelque peu sous l'impact. Quand soudain, le bruit d'un objet métallique qui rebondit sur le sol dur se fit entendre. Tu tournas le regard pour apercevoir un Kunai! Tu saut littéralement dessus, l'empoignant comme ci ta vie en dépendais. Tu te relevas et tu n'hésitas pas deux seconde. Tu fonças sur Hidan le Kunai dans les airs. Il ne bougea même pas pour éviter l'attaque! Tu lui transperças la cage thoracique au niveau du cœur! Tu reculas, fier de toi, te préparant à prendre la fuite aussitôt que tu auras récupérer les clefs de ta chambre après qu'il se soit effondrer!

- HAHAHA! Tu aurais dû voir ta face! Tant d'espoir! Pauvre petit bête…

C'est sous ton regard remplie d'incompréhension qu'il porta sa main sur l'arme toujours enfoncer dans sa poitrine. Il tira dessus doucement, gémissant de plaisir. Il aurait dû être mort! Tu lui avais transpercé le cœur! Tu restas figer sur place. Cet homme n'est pas humain… !

- Maintenant... c'est à mon tour, te fit-il savoir avec un air terrifiant.

Sans même que tu aies le temps de bouger, il avait rangé son arme et avait foncé sur toi. Tu te retrouvé à nouveau plaqué contre le mur, impuissante. Tu lui donnas un coup de tête, mais tu t'assommas plus toi-même qu'autre chose. Soudain, tu sentis ses dents sur ton oreille! Sauvagement, il te mordit jusqu'à ce que ton sang commence à couler. Tu sentais ses dent se refermer de plus en plus sur ton bout de peau, tu sentais ses dent pénétré dans ta chair, une par une. Le sang commença a coulé sur ta joue. Tu paralysas sous la douleur. Au bout de quelque seconde, il relâcha enfin son emprise, lichant le liquide qui avait coulé sur ta joue. Il te regarda dans les yeux, se lichant les lèvres d'un air jubilatoire.

- Dit moi… D'après toi, qu'est ce qui fait le plus mal?... se faire violé où, avec les dents, doucement arraché une oreille…

- Tue moi… le supplias-tu.

- Désolé, Sasori ne veux pas, sinon je t'aurais bien sacrifié… Je vais reformuler ma question… Le quel des deux choisie tu d'enduré, maintenant!? Réfléchie bien au avantage de chacun… Si je t'arrache une oreille, tu vas sûrement plus souffrir qui se je te baise, mais dans ce cas, tu vas être obligé de m'enduré à l'intérieur de toi… De tout manière, je vais être franc : Si je t'arrache une oreille et que tu cri trop fort, je ne vais surement pas être capable de me retenir de te sauter dessus!

- Tu es timbré! VA-T'EN! t'écrias-tu, perdant la tête.

- Non non non… J'ai dépensé de l'argent pour toi! Répond maintenant, ton temps de réflexion est terminer!

- Je … Je ne veux pas!

- Dépêche-toi! Si non je te fait endurer les deux!

- NON!

- Parfait! Je vais commencer par l'oreille! Tu l'auras voulu!

- NON! NON! NON! Pas l'oreille! Pas… l'oreille!

- HAHAHA! Il est trop tard ! Tu n'as pas répondu!

- S'il te plait! Ne m'arrache rien! JE NE VEUX PAS!

- HAHAHAHAHAHA! D'accord, juste parce que tu me fais bien marrer!

Tu n'eus pas le temps de dire un mot de plus qu'Hidan te souleva de terre, sortant de la salle de bain. Il te lança sur ton lit tel une vieille poupée de chiffon. Il embarqua à son tour sur le lit, ressortant son kunai.

- Mais, tu n'as quand même pas répondu à ma question tantôt… Tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement!

Il embarqua par-dessus toi à quatre patte, tu essayas de te sauver, mais Hidan pris son élan et te planta directement le Kunai dans la main. Tu crias a plein poumon en le sentant te transpercé de bord en bord. Il en rentra même dans le matelas... tu crias encore, ne pouvant te retenir, il venait de te crucifié une main au lit! Tu l'aperçus du coin de l'œil sortir un deuxième Kunai. De celui-ci, il découpa la manche de la cape et de ton chandail de ta main crucifier, déchirant les autres manches de l'autre côté par la même occasion. Tu ne t'en rendis presque même pas compte, ayant porté ton autre main au Kunai planté dans ta chair. Tu l'agrippas, essayant de tiré dessus pour libérer ta main. Tu crias à en mourir quand tu le senti bouger un peu à l'intérieur, déchirant encore plus tes muscle, frottant contre tes os. Soudainement, il appuya son deuxième Kunai entre tes deux seins nouvellement dénudé. Tu avais la respiration défaillante. Tu hoquetas de peur et de douleur, pleurant toute les larmes de ton corps. Tu commenças à enfoncer sa lame dans ta peau, laissant couler quelque perle de sang le long de ton corps. Il se pencha sur toi, lichant les lignes de liquide rouge qui se dessinait au fur et à mesure. Il commença a laissé glisser son Kunai vers le bas, tu sentais la lame fendre ta peau, tel une lame dans du beurre, elle coupait ta peau dans une douleur vive qui te rappelais celle d'une brulure. Tu paniquas et soudainement, tu frappas Hidan de ta main libre, directement dans le coup. Il t'attrapa brutalement le bras, te le plaquant au-dessus de ta tête. Il prit son élan pour une deuxième fois et te planta sauvagement son Kunai dans ton autre main, le crucifiant à son tour. Tu crias encore, t'arrêtant seulement pour respirer de peine et de misère. Hidan sortie un troisième Kunai et le remit dans ta plaie saignante et continue a coupé ta peau et ta chair, descendant jusqu'à ton ventre, jouissant devant tes cri de douleur. Il commença è tracé un cercle parfait avec sa lame, dessinant un étrange symbole sur ton corps constitué d'un cercle et d'un triangle à l'envers. Ton matelas était bientôt couvert de sa majorité de surface de ton sang chaud. Tu devenais de plus en plus blanche, sur le point de vomir malgré ton ventre déjà vide. Hidan continuais a tracé sn symbole dans ta chair, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait de sa profondeur et que suffisamment de sang aie coulé. Il se releva ensuite quelque peu, regardant son œuvre.

- POUR VOUS JASHIN-SAMA!

- Pitié! J'en peu plus, le supplias-tu d'une voix faible.

- Oh… mais ça ne fait que commencer! Continue à me supplier! Ça me fait tellement bander! Hye! Je ne connais même pas ton nom ?

- Va… chier…

- Je vois…

Hidan se leva de par-dessus toi, cherchant un instant ou déposé son Kunai.

- Tien moi ça quelque instant s'il te plait…

Il se pencha par-dessus toi et pris son élan pour la troisièmes fois. Il te planta son Kunai cette fois ci dans le bras, tu écartelas les yeux, sentant tous au ralenti. Le Kunai pénétrer ta chair, couper tes muscler et casser ton os dans un craquement morbide que tu attendu résonné durant moins d'une seconde, mais qui parut te duré une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par transpercer sa peau de l'autre côté de son bras. Tu sentis tes yeux partir à la renverse, sur le bord de t'évanouir, mais ton corps ne se décidait pas à te laisser partir. Ton souffle coupé, tu essayas de respiré, tu cherchais ton air. Tu te n'aperçus même pas quand Hidan t'enleva ton pantalon, trop concentré sur ta douleur et sur ton sang qui coulais en trop grande quantité. Tu continuais à crier, mais avec difficulté, la voix éteinte. Hidan fini par lui enlever complétement tes vêtements.

- Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir me dire ton nom…?

- Jamais… je ne permettrais… a des gens … de votre espèce… de savoir quoi… que ce soit … sur moi, réussis-tu a articulé de peine et de misère.

- Dit mi ton nom!

- Ton… nom…

- Ha! Tu veux jouer à se jeux là.

Il avança vers ton bras, prenant la manche du Kunai qui était toujours planté dans ton bras et commença à le retiré, tous doucement. Tu écartelas les yeux sous la douleur, cirant d'un ton agonisant, quand il le fit faire un tour sur lui-même, sentant ton os casser se faire pousser sous l'impact déchirant les muscles qui l'entourais, jusqu'à la peau. Il finit de retiré complètement le Kunai. Il alla ensuite à niveau de tes jambes, revenant sur le lit en ta compagnie. Il se mit à genou entre ceux-ci, malgré ta faible résistance. Sans prévenir, il écarta tes jambes d'un seul coup, le plus grand possible, et plate un Kunai dans la cheville! Répétant le même processus que pour tes deux mains. Mais cette fois ci, il prit rapidement un autre Kunai et te le planta dans l'autre cheville! Tu tournas la tête juste à temps pour vomir la bile qui te restait dans l'estomac. Il sortit un cinquième Kunai…

- Yark… tu aurais pu te retenir. On commençait à s'amuser!

Tu ne l'écoutais pas… tu n'étais à moitié plus là. Lui, prenait encore tous son temps, mais tu ne tant rendais même plus compte. Tu sentais à peine la lame descendre vers ton bas ventre, puis ton inimité, tu sentais a peine la lame s'enfoncé de plus en plus dans ta peau… trop de douleur, trop d'émotion… trop de souffrance… plus rien… la lumière quitta tes yeux… tu sombras dans l'inconscience.


	6. Course d'enfer

**Pardonnez moi pour le temps que j'ai pris pour pondre se chapitre, mais j'ai pris également du temps pour corriger mon prologue et mon premier chapitre. **

**Alors dans se chapitre, il n'y a pas trop d'horreur, mais il fait avancer l'histoire.**

**Merci pour tous vos review! Vous ne pouvez Pas savoir comment ça m'encourage! Ça compte beaucoup pour moi!**

* * *

**/!\ Attention : Viol /!\**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Fuite d'enfer

- Itachi, lui ordonna silencieusement Pain.

- Non, je retourne me couché.

- Je ne lui donne pas plus d'une demi-heure, lui dit comme si de rien n'étais Hidan.

- C'est beau, j'y vais, se découragea-t-il.

Itachi rentra silencieusement dans ta chambre, te retrouvant nue et crucifier a ton matelas. Il était deux heures du matin. Une fois que tu t'étais évanouie, Hidan avait arrêté de te magané et c'était déshabillé. Il avait profité de ton corps comme d'une poupée gonflable, puis s'était rhabillé et était parti réveiller Pain pour que quelqu'un vienne te soigné avant que tu ne succombe au bout de ton sang. Itachi approcha de ton lit, se penchant au-dessus de toi. Il commença a enlevé les Kunai un à un, libérant tes membres et refermant tes plaies par la même occasion. Itachi ne s'était pas porté volontaire, bien au contraire. Il s'était fait réveillé par Pain qui avait visiblement décidé de s'acharner sur son sort. Il finit bien vite de tout retiré, commençant a soigné l'immense coupure qui formait la gravure du signe religieux du Jashiniste, commençant par entre tes deux sein, descendant jusqu'à ton intimité. Il s'assit quelque seconde sur ton matelas à un endroit non maculé de sang, reprenant un peu son souffle après cette grande dépense de chakra à cette heure tardive. Il soupira, puis se releva. Il te prit dans ces bras, te portant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il te déposa dans la baignoire et sorti de ta chambre quelques instants pour revenir avec du drap propre. Il refit ton lit proprement et retourna dans la salle de bain. Il fit couler doucement l'eau chaude sur ton corps, te nettoyant soigneusement de ton sang séché, puis te nettoya les cheveux de la même manière, passant sa main libre sur de la racine jusqu'aux pointe. Un foie l'eau qui coulait de ton corps devenue claire, il arrêta l'eau, te séchant vite fait avec une serviette. Il te reprit dans ses bras et te coucha dans ton lit propre, te recouvrant avec les couvertures. Il sorti de la pièce en barrant ta porte.

- _Hye! HYE! HYYEE! HHHYYYEEEE!_

- _Quoi? Quoi!? QUOI! Arrête de crier je suis juste à côté de toi!_

- _Regarde! Je me suis acheté le dernier manga de Naruto! Il est sorti en magasin seulement à matin! Hiiiiiiii! fit-elle d'une manière hystérique. Regarde! Il est juste là! C'est lui, Itachi ! Il est trop canon! HYE! Tu ne m'écoute pas! _

- _Je t'écoute… Mais, bordel Maria, que tu es fatiguant. Il ne peut pas être canon, c'est un dessin! Il n'est pas réel!_

- _Ça, c'est toi qui le dis! Écoute-moi bien, je vais t'expliquer mon hypothèse, mais pour ça, il faut que je commence par la création de notre univers. Tu te rappelles du BIG BANG qui a créé notre univers ?_

- _Mais où veux-tu bien en venir ? lui demandas-tu d'un air découragé._

- _D'après une théorie, le BIG BANG a été créé par le choc de deux univers parallèle. Je m'explique : Imagine qu'il existe plusieurs dimensions alignées les unes à côté des autres. Comme deux feuille de papier qui son parallèle, mais qui ne se touche pas. C'est monde parallèle vibre, ondule, mais ne se touche jamais. Quand soudain! BANG! Deux mondes rentrent en collision! C'est le BIG BANG. L'explosion d'énergie est si puissante qu'une foule de matière et d'antimatière se trouvant dans le monde parallèle au notre pénètre et crée tout ce que nous connaissons ! _

- _Tu as mangé quoi pour déjeuner ? lui demandas-tu en l'écoutant parler, ne sachant quoi répondre à ses explications._

- _Bref, tous ceci seulement pour te dire le pourquoi du comment que je crois aux univers parallèle. Ensuite, selon une autre théorie, au sujet des trous noirs cette fois-ci, un trou noir ne serait plus un lieu de néant, comme les scientifique ont pensé très longtemps, mais un point d'entrée vers un monde parallèle. Je m'explique : Selon un nouveau modèle, le champ gravitationnel augmente toujours à la base du trou noir, mais contrairement aux modèles précédents, cela ne se termine pas par une singularité. La gravité réduit finalement, comme si à l'autre extrémité du trou noir se trouvait une autre région d'un autre univers! Tu comprends?_

- _Euh…_

- _ Les trous noirs seraient des ponts vers d'autre univers!_

- _Mais, pourquoi tu me dis tout ça! _

- _Si les trous noirs son des portes vers d'autre monde, il doit bien exister d'autre sorte d'entré où on ne se ferait pas écrasé par la force gravitationnelle! Maintenant, place à ma troisième théorie. Imagine que quelqu'un ait été capable de trouver un moyen de franchir une de ces portes et de rester en vie. Si cette personne étais venu dans notre univers et n'avait pas été capable de retourné dans son univers… Et qu'il avait décidé d'écrire un manga sur le comment fonctionnais son ancien monde! _

- _AH! Je vienne de comprendre! T'écrias-tu soudainement en la pointant du doigt, frustré qu'elle t'ait fait perdre autant de temps avec ces explications existentielles. Tu penses que le créateur de ton manga ridicule à voyager d'un univers a l'autre et que tous est réel! Maria! Tu. Es. . ! Tu gâches ton intelligence surdimensionnée! Tu es pathétique!_

- DEBOUT! FÉNÉANETE!

- AH! QUOI? QUOI!? T'écrias-tu en t'assisant d'un coup dans ton lit, le cœur près a explosé.

- Tu as assez dormie! Dit la voix que tu reconnue être celle de Deidara.

- Dormie… ?

- T'ai toi! Debout! C'est l'heure de déjeuner! Tu as le privilège de mangé en notre compagnie, alors tu nous fais pas entendre! Après c'est toi qui fait la vaisselle!

- Vaisselle?

- Tu as 5 minute pour t'habillé et t'arrangé!

Il sorti de la pièce en claquant la porte. Tu avais du mal à tenir tes yeux ouvert, ne voulant pas te rappeler des souvenirs de ta soirée qui faisait peu à peu surface dans ta tête. La seule chose que tu ne comprenais pas, c'était pourquoi étais-tu propre et couché dans un lit propre sans aucune trace de sang. Quelqu'un avait évidemment changé ton lit et t'avait lavé… mais qui? Tu te levas avec une certaine difficulté. Tous tes muscles te faisaient souffrir, malgré aucune blessure apparente. Tes jambes avaient de la misère à supporter ton poids et l'intérieur de ton bas ventre te faisait ressentir la même douleur que quand Deidara t'avait violé. Tu devinas tous de suite ce qui avait dû se passé quand tu t'étais évanoui. C'était mieux comme ça, tu n'en n'avais pas eu conscience. Tu réussi à marcher jusqu'à ta commode, contrôlant un peu les tremblements de ton corps. Tu t'habillas vite fait avec les premiers vêtements que tu trouvas avant de te diriger vers la salle de bain. Tu te brossas les dents avec acharnement, enlevant le gout amer du sang sécher, voulant rendre leur blancheur à tes dents tachés. Tu te brossas ensuite vite fait les cheveux, seulement pour enlever les nœuds qui te dérangeaient. Ton ventre gargouilla, tu avais tellement faim. Deidara n'étais toujours pas venu te chercher et le cinq minute étais écouler depuis un petit moment déjà. Tu restas dans ta salle de bain, réfléchissant, quand soudain le trou derrière levier te revenue en tête. Sans attendre, tu te mis à quatre pattes pour attraper le tissu. Tu tiras d'un seul coup. Aussitôt, un pot tomba du trou et roula sur le sol. Tu l'attrapas et te releva a genou, l'examinant. Il était transparent et faisait à peu près trois centimètre de diamètre. Il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur, mais tu avais de la difficulté à deviner ce qui s'y trouvait. Ça ressemblait à…

- Temps écouler! S'écria soudainement Deidara en défonçant ta porte d'un coup de pied et d'un air dramatique.

Ton cœur rata un battement, tu déposas a la volé le pot derrière le comptoir avant qu'il ne t'aperçoive et te releva, tout ça en moins d'un seconde. Tu sorti de la salle de bain sans attendre.

- Je suis là, dis-tu en ayant peur qu'il se demande ce que tu étais en train de faire.

- Euh… d'accord. Tu as l'air paniqué. Je t'ai fait peur ? Dit-il en souriant.

- Non, tous va bien, lui répondit tu immédiatement. Pourquoi ça n'irais pas !?

- Tu as bien des raisons! Bon, assez perdu de temps. Suis-moi.

Il tourna les talons et sorti de la chambre en t'attrapant le bras au passage. Il t'entraina de force a travers les couloirs.

- Tu es chanceuse! Tu vas manger avec nous à chaque repas, mais bien sûr, c'est toi qui nettoie.

- …

- On dit oui maitre!

Tu le regardas un sourcil en l'air. Soudain, il s'arrêta et se retourna face à toi. Il t'attrapa par les épaules.

- Parle!

- Oui! C'est bon, j'ai compris!

- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé de dire! Dit-il en te faisant un regard meurtrier.

- Oui… maitre, dis-tu avec crainte et humiliation.

Il t'agrippa le bras en seconde fois avec de recommencer à marcher. Au bout de quelques minutes, vous arriviez à une salle à manger où une dizaine de personne étais assis. Une bonne odeur de nourriture fraiche te mis l'eau à la bouche.

- Bonjours princesse, tu as passé une belle soirée ? Te demandas Hidan d'un air arrogant.

Tu te demandas un instant à qui il parlait, puis tu compris que cette phrase t'était destinée. Tu lui fis un regard dégouter, puis te révisas. Tu décrochas à Hidan le regard le plus snob que tu étais capable de faire, avant de relever le menton bien haut et ensuite de l'ignorer complètement.

- Je vois, dit-il en rigolant.

Deidara te regarda un instant bizarrement avant t'entrainer jusqu'à une chaise. Il te fit signe de t'assoir. Tu lui obéi pendant que celui-ci s'assis à ta droite. Tu remarquas ensuite qu'à ta gauche était assis un personnage que tu n'avais jamais encore vue. Tu le regardas un instant, celui-ci avait un masque lui couvrant la moitié du visage et les yeux bizarrement globuleux, de couleur rouge et vert. Tu ne t'attardas pas plus sur lui quand tu l'aperçus se retourner lentement vers toi, ayant sentie ton regard sur lui. Tu regardas en avant de toi et t'aperçus que ton voisin d'en face étais l'homme qui se disait être le chef de l'organisation, Pain. Tu le regardas à son tour un instant, observant ses multiple piercing qui te donnais froid dans le dos.

- La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui sers le repas, te fit savoir Deidara.

Tu ne répondis pas. Tous les plats se trouvaient effectivement sur la table, mais personne n'y touchait. Tout à coup, une femme aux cheveux bleu électrique rentra dans la pièce. Elle arrêta net de marcher en t'apercevant.

- Pourquoi cette fille est-elle assise à ma place ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air autoritaire.

- C'est ma prisonnière, lui fit savoir Deidara. Va t'assoir a coter de Pain.

- Viens-tu juste de me donner un ordre !?

- Non! C'était une proposition, dit-il en agitant les bras d'un air innocent. S'il te plait!

- Bien, c'est d'accord. Je vais m'assoir à côté de Pain.

- Merci Konan, lui répondit-il en soufflant de soulagement.

Tu étais sidéré, bouche bée, tu avais les yeux rond comme de ballon et tu n'osais même pas bouger. Deidara venait de se faire pitoyablement rembobiné pas une femme! Tu ne comprenais pus rien. La femme s'assis donc à coté de Pain et lui donna un tendre baisé sur les lèvres. Tu compris assez vite qu'il était ensemble. Elle se servie un peu dans tous les plat, personne n'osai toucher à quoi que ce soit, il avait tous l'air t'attendre quelque chose.

- Bon appétit tout le monde, s'exclama Konan une fois son assiette remplit.

Une catastrophe naturelle venait d'exploser dans la salle à manger! Tout le monde se lança dans les plats comme si leur vie en dépendait, prenant tous ce qui leur était possible de prendre dans leur assiette. De la nourriture se répandit un peu partout. Une fois que tout le monde fut servi, il ne restait pas grand-chose pour toi. Tu grattas le restant de plat dans ton assiette, te faisant un maigre repas pour la grosseur de ta faim. Tu commenças a mangé. Ce qui te surprit le plus, c'est que tu trouvais la nourriture délicieuse! Tout d'un coup, tu senti une main se poser sur ta cuisse. Tu lâchas tes baguettes sous l'effet de la surprise qui tomba, rebondissant sur le sol de pierre jusqu'en dessous de la table. Tu entendis le propriétaire de la main, qui se trouvait être Deidara, rire de toi. Il n'avait pas enlevé sa main, osant même la remonter un peu plus. Tu te levas d'un coup de ta chaise, la faisant tomber par en arrière. Tout le monde arrêta de mangé, te regardant bizarrement. Tu replaças une mèche de tes cheveux nerveusement. Tu te penchas sans faire aucun mouvement brusque et retenant ton souffle, ramassant tes baguettes en dessous de la table et redressant ta chaise.

- Excusez-moi, murmuras-tu en t'assoyant sur ta chaise.

Tout le monde recommença à manger comme si de rien n'étais. Tu recommenças à respirer, un peu soulager. La main de Deidara se reposa sur ta cuisse, tu te crispas une nouvelle fois, mais à la place de paniquer, tu gardas le contrôle de toi-même et t'éloigna de lui, poussant ta chaise de l'autre coter. Tu t'éloignas assez de lui pour qu'il ne puisse plus mettre sa ma sur toi. Tu soupiras de soulagement en voyant qu'il ne répliquait pas. Ta joie du moment fut courte, car un grognement de mécontentement se fit entendre de l'autre côté de toi. Tu tournas doucement ton regard sur Kakuzu, apercevant ses yeux globuleux t'observer méchamment. Tu remarquas qu'il avait enlevé son masque pour manger. Tu observas son visage, fixant soudainement sa bouche. Tu arrêtas de respirer une seconde fois, deux énorme ouverture retenue par des fils retenais chaque coter de sa bouche. Ta face se décomposa lentement quand il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, surement pour parler. Tu n'entendis rien de ce qu'il te dit, tout ce que tu voyais c'étais ses fils se tendre et se détendre à chaque mouvement de mâchoire qu'il faisait. Tu commenças en manquer sérieusement d'air.

- Deidara, ta prisonnière est en train de devenir de la même couleur que Kisame, lui fit remarquer Hidan.

- Hé Oh, fit Deidara en te donnant une claque en arrière de la tête. Je t'interdis de te suicider en arrêtant de respiré!

- JOKER! T'écrias-tu soudainement en prenant la plus grande respiration de ta vie. TU ES LE JOKER DANS BATMAN!

Un silence de mort se fit dans la pièce. Tu réalisas enfin ce que tu venais de dire, plaquant tes deux main sur ta bouche.

- Désoler! Je ne voulais pas! Désolé, t'excusas-tu avec empressement.

- Tu serais mieux de me dire immédiatement qui es se joker et surtout, pourquoi tu me compare à lui, te répondit-il de sa voix grave et lente.

- C'est… un personnage de bande dessiner… qui a deux cicatrice de chaque coter de la bouche, répondis-tu d'une voix tremblante et en baissant la tête. Je ne voulais pas! C'est sorti tout seul! J'étais sous le choc et c'est sorti tous seul!

Il ne te répondit pas, te fixant toujours. Tu décidas que c'était mieux pour ta survie d'éloigner ta chaise de lui à son tour, revenant près de Deidara.

- Combien pour le reste de l'avant midi? Demanda Kakuzu à Deidara.

- Combien tu m'offre ? lui répondit celui-ci sans se soucier de toi, dont les yeux se mélangeaient entre l'incompréhension et de crainte.

- 100 Ryō.

- Tu veux rire de moi vieux radin! J'ai fait payer 1000 Ryō à Hidan! Donne-moi 800 Ryō.

- 300 Ryō.

- 700 Ryō.

- 400 Ryō, pas un sous de plus.

- C'est bon, dit-il en grognant.

- QUOI! Moi j'ai payé 1000 Ryō! S'exclama Hidan.

- Avec toi il avait des chances qu'elle ne sans sorte pas! lui répliqua Deidara

Tu n'osas pas bouger, les écoutant parler de toi comme si tu n'existais pas, l'écoutant parler de toi comme si tu ne valais rien. Tu reculas ta chaise, voulant être le plus loin possible d'eux. Soudain, Kakuzu se leva de sa chaise, lançant un poigné de billet sur Deidara. Celui-ci les ramassa en lui crachant quelque juron.

- Tu me la ramené à midi, lui ordonna-t-il.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Tu n'eus même pas le temps de bouger que Kakuzu t'empoigna par le bras, t'obligeant à te lever.

- Lâche-moi! lui crias-tu.

- Arrête de pleurnicher, je ne suis pas comme les deux autre taré qui t'on torturer, j'ai d'autre projet pour toi. À moins bien sûr que tu refuses de coopérer, grogna-t-il en remettant son masque.

Ses paroles tournairent quelque fois dans ta tête, jusqu'à ce que Kakuzu arrive devant une porte qu'il ouvrit. Il te fit rentrer dans la pièce que tu devinas de peine de misère être sa chambre. Tu ne bougeas plus, observant le bordel de la pièce. Pas un seul centimètre du plancher n'était visible. Des morceaux de bois et de pierre cassée étaient partout dans la pièce. Un gros trou d'au moins un mètre de profondeur était creusé dans le mur. Le lit était en mille morceaux et la couverture que tu devinas blanche au départ étais maculé de sang et déchiqueter. La commode était répandue un peu partout dans la pièce, tu aperçus un des tiroirs à l'entrée de la salle de bain, l'autre qui reposait sur un tas de plume qui venait surement de l'oreiller. Une odeur de sang sécher flottais dans la pièce.

- Hidan m'a hérité en m'ayant réveillé se matin. J'avais oublié sur le coup qu'il était immortel, j'ai donc essayer en premier lieu de le tuer, t'expliqua Kakuzu. J'avais l'intention de tous nettoyer moi-même, mais puisque tu t'ais si bien proposé et m'humiliant devant tout le monde tout à l'heure, je pense que je vais te laisser se plaisir.

Tu restas sans voix. Hidan l'avais … hérité? Tu ne voulus pas t'imaginer ce qu'il aurait resté de sa chambre s'il l'aurait mis en colère! Tu décidas donc de ne pas protester, surtout qu'il t'avait fait savoir que tu n'avais rien n'à craindre de lui si tu lui obéissais.

- Tu as jusqu'à midi. Si tout n'est pas parfaitement propre, je t'arrache tout tes membres, commençant par le bout de tes oncles jusqu'à la moelle de tes os, est-ce que c'est claire ? te demanda-t-il d'une voix froide et drôlement douce.

Tu hochas la tête en avalant à salive de travers. Il tourna les talons, sortant de la chambre en barrant la porte. Tu fis le tour de la pièce du regard jusqu'à se que celui-ci tombe sur une horloge miraculeusement encore accroché au mur. Tu avais trois heures, ce qui, d'après toi, serait surement suffisant pour la grosseur de la pièce.

Épuiser, tu t'assis sur le lit de Kakuzu quelque instant. Tu avais tous nettoyé en un temps record! Les morceaux de bois cassé dans un coin, les roches dans un autre, les tiroirs encore potable empilé les un pardessus les autres avec les vêtements soigneusement plier à l'intérieure de celui-ci. Tu avais fait le lit, malgré que celui-ci sois cassé. Tu avais nettoyé la salle de bain au complet : le lavabo récuré, idem pour douche et la toilette. Tu décidas tous de même de refaire un tour, seulement pour vérifier que tout était correct.

- Bonjours mademoiselle, fit une voix d'homme pré pubère.

Tu tournas le regard vers la porte. L'homme au masque orange que tu avais vu en rentrant à cet endroit se tenait dans le cadrage de la porte. Tu ne lui répondis pas, reculant le plus loin possible de lui, méfiante. Celui-ci rentra dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.

- Tobi est venu voir le résultat du ménage sous les ordres de Kakuzu, mais ne vous inquiéter pas. Tobi est un bon garçon…

Tu haussas un sourcil pendent que celui-ci fit le tour de la pièce.

- Tobi va dire à Kakuzu que mademoiselle à fini sa corvée! Peut-être que la prochaine fois, c'est Tobi qui pourra louer mademoiselle, finit-il en sortant de la pièce d'un air trop joyeux. Elle fait du si bon travail!

Tu ne bougeas pas un instant, te demande c'était quoi le problème de se déranger. Puis tu réfléchie deux seconde… se mec n'avait pas barré la porte... Il n'avait pas barré la porte! Tu voulus partir en courant, mais te ravisa. Tobi devait encore être dans le corridor. Tu comptas jusqu'à 30 dans ta tête et tu osas t'approcher de la poigner de porte. Tu l'ouvris, passant ta tête hors de la chambre, il n'y avait personne! Ton cœur s'emballa, c'était ta chance! Sans entendre une seconde de plus, tu couru le plus vite possible jusqu'au bout du corridor, ton cœur battement a folle vitesse. Regardant de droite à gauche, tu hésitas. Tu pris à droite, tournant au hasard encore une fois à droite quelque mètre plus loin. Tu t'enfonças de plus en plus dans les corridors sombres, ne sachant pas du tout ou tu allais. Tu ne rencontrais personne! Peut-être pourrais-tu enfin quitter cet endroit! Ton esprit se remplit d'espoir. Un vrai miracle! Tu te retrouvas bien vite dans une grande pièce qui t'étais inconnue, celle-ci débouchais sur plusieurs autre corridor. Tu la traversas à la hâte, prenant le couloir le plus proche, quand soudain, tu attendue une voix. Tu t'arrêtas, pris de panique Tout l'espoir qui avait influé dans tes veines s'évapora, pour la remplacer par de la peur. . Ton mode survie activé, tu te précipitas vers la première porte que tu aperçus, pénétrant dans la pièce à reculons. Tu soufflas, soulager de ne pas t'être fait prendre. Tu t'accotas le front sur la porte, fermant les yeux quelque seconde, réfléchissant à ce que tu devrais faire, quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière toi… Tu te figeas, ouvrant les yeux d'un coup. Tu ne voulais pas te retourner, avant trop peur de découvrir qui se trouvait derrière toi. Tu tournant tous de même doucement la tête, Sasori…

- J'imagine que Kakuzu est en train de te chercher, te dit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

La pièce ou tu te trouvais étais visiblement sa chambre. Tu reculas, cherchant la poigner en tâtant la porte sans la regarder. Tu la trouvas, mais Sasori fut beaucoup plus vite que toi. En moins de deux seconde, il était à tes coté. Il posa sa main sur la poigner, par-dessus la tienne. Tu essayas de la retirer, mais il t'en empêcha. Tu te mis à paniquer, tirant de toute te force.

- Je pourrais tellement profiter de toi…, dit-il en t'attrapant par le chandail de sa main libre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas après tous… C'est toi qui es venu me rejoindre dans ma chambre…

- Non… s'il te plait, je suis désoler, tentas-tu. Tu n'es pas comme ça… dans la forêt tu…

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas me prendre pour un allié!, dit-il en te coupant, haussant la voix. Ne t'inquiète pas… Je ne suis pas du style à m'exciter pour un rien. Je vais y allé doucement, mais je n'aime tout de même pas perdre mon temps…

Soudain, il se retira, s'éloignant de toi. Tu ne compris pas, tu voulu tourner la poigner pour t'enfuir. Mais tu n'en n'étais pas capable. Tu n'étais pas capable de de bouger ta main… Tu paniquas, essayant de bouger ton bras, rien ne se passa! Tu te rendis à l'évidence, tu n'étais pas capable de bouger une seul parcelle de ton corps. Tu étais littéralement paralyser!

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as faite! Lui ciras-tu.

Il ne te répondit pas, s'installant tranquillement assis sur son lit.

- Excite-moi, t'ordonna-t-il. Je ne vais pas te faire mal…

- Dans tes rêves! lui ciras-tu en colère.

- Pas t'en que ça…

Il leva une main vers toi, puis bougea un doigt. Tu senti ton corps bouger sans même que tu en donne l'ordre. Tu écartelas les yeux de surprise quand ton bras se leva dans les airs tout seul. Ton corps ne répondait pu, te ne comprenait rien! Il bougea un deuxième doigt, la main de ton autre bras se porta tous seul à bas de ton chandail. Il leva tous tranquillement ce même doigt, ta main fit de même, dévoilant une partie de ton ventre.

- Arrête! S'il te plait!

Il ne te répondit même pas, se contentant de sourire. Il continua, arrivant à ton soutien-gorge. Tu fermas les yeux, ne voulant pas y croire. Cet adolescent t'obligeais a te déshabillé devant lui, il avait le contrôle total de ton corps et tu ne pouvais rien y faire. Il finit de t'enlever ton chandail qui retomba au sol à coter de toi, tu gardas les yeux fermé. Ta main se porta ensuite à ton dos, d'étanchant chaque attache une par une. Tu senti ton soutien-gorge glisser le long de tes bras, pour finir à terre, è la même place que ton chandail. Une larme perla sur le coin de ton œil. Tu allais devoir encore une fois enduré ça, tu allais encore une fois devoir endurer un corps étranger à l'intérieur du tien, tu allais encore une fois te faire salir.

- Ouvre les yeux et regarde-moi, t'ordonna-t-il. Tu n'as rien n'a crainte avec moi tant que je ne suis pas en colère…

À quoi bon résister, à quoi bon continuer à vouloir survivre si c'était pour endurer tout ça. Tu te sentais abandonner lentement, sombrant dans la noirceur. À quoi bon… tu n'étais déjà plus rien. Tu n'avais jamais été quelqu'un de tout manière… tu n'avais jamais été bonne à rien. Tu te dégoutais. Peut-être que tous ceci étais ta punition, ta punition pour exister, ta punition pour respirer de l'air qui aurait pu servir à d'autre existence. Des existences qui auraient servie à quelque chose. Tu ouvris les yeux, laissant coulé une larme solitaire qui parcourue ta joue jusqu'à ton menton. Tu croisas le regard de Sasori, ne réagissant même pas quand tu senti ta main caresser ton sein de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut. Ta main redescendit, passant sur ton ventre jusqu'à ton pantalon que tu descendis lentement sous le regard intéresser de Sasori. Tu voyais ses yeux d'écrire chaque parcelle de ton corps avec appétit. Il finit par enlever ton dernier vêtement. Tu te retrouvas complètement nue devant un homme qui avait à peine ton âge. Tu te sentais tellement humilier. Tu refermas les yeux, baissant la tête. Tu main se mit à décrire de cercle sur le haut de ton intimider, il t'obligeait à te toucher devant lui, il t'obligeait à te salir toi-même. Tu te dégoutais tellement.

Soudain, tu fis un pas vers lui, puis un autre. Tu avançais vers lui, t'offrant complétement sans rien pouvoir y faire. Tu arrivas à son hauteur, ta main sa porta a sa cape que tu défi. Il la retira lui-même. Cette fois-ci, tes deux mains avancèrent vers lui, lui retirant son chandail. Tu passas une de tes mains dans son coup, lui caressant sensuellement le torse de l'autre, descendant jusqu'à son pantalon. Tu lui déboutonnas. Il enleva le reste de ses vêtements lui-même. Il se retrouva nu à son tour devant toi, tu n'osas pas le regarder. Ton corps bougea par en avant. Tu levas une jambe, posant ton genou sur le lit. Tu étais à présent à moitié par-dessus lui. Tu pouvais sentir ta cuisse frotter contre. Ton autre jambe se leva ton seul, posant à son tour le genou sur le lit, de l'autre côté du lit. Tu pouvais à présent sentir son intimité frotter contre la tienne. Tu en eu le haut le cœur. S'était tellement dégelasse, tu étais tellement dégelasse de faire tout ça. Tu baissas les hanches jusqu'à ce que tu sentes sa verge pénétrer doucement. Tu te crispas, tu préparant à la douleur.

- Détend toi et tu n'auras pas mal, te chuchota-t-il doucement.

Une seconde larme coula sur ta joue. Tu ignoras ces paroles, attendant qu'il finisse ce qu'il avait à faire avec toi, mais il ne bougea pas. Tu ouvris les yeux, te demanda pourquoi il faisait duré ton supplice, pourquoi il ne faisait pas comme les deux autre qui t'avait fait tout enduré. Peut-être qu'il n'avait plus son emprise sur toi… tu essayas de bouger, mais tu n'en fus encore incapable. Tu croisas son regard, tu fus surprise par son expression. Il n'y avait aucune folie dans ses yeux, mais… de la tendresse?

- C'est quoi ton problème! Lui crias-tu. Arrête de me regarder comme ça! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as jamais reçu d'amour dans ta vie! Si t'es parent t'aurais mieux élevé, tu serais peut-être pas obliger de faire tout ça pour ressentir de l'affection!

Une éclaire de colère passa dans ces yeux. Tu regrettas tous de suite tes paroles.

- Je vais faire comme se je n'avais rien attendue, commença-t-il d'une voix sombre. Dommage, tu aurais peut-être même pu apprécier avec un peu d'effort.

Soudain, il baissa un peu ton bassin. Tu le senti pénétrer à l'intérieur de toi, doucement. Une fois complétement rentré, il commença à te faire faire des mouvements de bassin. Tu te sentais lui faire faire des vas et vient à l'intérieur de toi, mais bizarrement tu avais peut de douleur. Tu te dis que ton corps commençais surement à être habituer à ce genre de traitement. Peut-être même que ton corps commençait à trouver ça normal. Tu eu envie de vomir. Sasori commença à te murmurer des choses à l'oreille, te disant à quel point ton corps lui donnait du plaisir, à quel point tu étais chaude et humide. Plus les minutes passèrent, plus ses murmures s'intensifièrent, plus des chose obscène parvenais à tes oreilles. Plus tes mouvements de bassin se faisaient rapidement et profondément, plus tes larmes coulaient sur tes joues. Pourquoi n'avais tu pas mal? Pourquoi, même si tout étais fait contre ta volonté, tu n'avais pas mal! Pourquoi ne ressentais-tu rien! Tu es tellement dégelasse! Pourquoi un détraqué mental dans son genre ne t'avais pas fait souffrir le martyre! Tu arrêtas de pensé, tu ne voulais plus penser. Tu sentais Sasori se crisper, il rejeta la tête par en arriver, il commença à te dire combien tu lui appartenais, combien tu leur appartenais è tous, combien tu ne pourrais plus jamais t'en sortir…

- Tu es a moi, je suis en toi…ah… quand enfin viendra le moment de la délivrance-ah… je t'ensemencerais, je m'inséminerais dans ton ventre comme une nuée d'œuf d'araignée, et quand ceux-ci seront éclot…han…ils creuseront tes intestins et se fondrons en toi, comme un virus dans le sang, ils tisseront dans ton corps une toile de mon chakra qui te tiendra permissionnaire de ma personne… han! Je viens! Je me sens venir!... Tu es à moi!

Tu fus éjecté de la chambre Sasori, tes vêtements à ta suite. Tu te retrouvas nue dans le corridor, devant Kakuzu qui t'attendais patiemment devant la porte.

- Désoler d'avoir pris le reste de ton temps, Kakuzu, s'excusa Sasori. Je vais te rembourser.

Il referma la porte sans même t'adresser un regard. Tu ramassas tes vêtements, les collants contre toi, essayant de cacher ton corps.

- Dommage que j'aie déjà mes cinq cœur, sinon je m'aurais fait un plaisir pour t'arracher tous doucement le tien, une artère et une veine à la fois.

Une main vit s'agripper avec férocité au tour de ton coup, il te leva de terre sans aucun effort, te regardant comme si tu ne méritais pas de vivre. Il les referma si fort sur ton petit coup frêle que tu sentie craquer le cartilage de tes délicats tuyaux que formais ta trachée sous la pression. Tu en lâchas tes vêtement, sentant ta gorge se remplirent e sang.

- Je pourrais te casser comme une brindille entre mes doigts. Je pourrais te dépecé, vider ta cervelle et transpercer ton petit cœur d'une centaine de petit fils! J'en ai tellement envie, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient… Peut-être parce que tu as bien fait ce que je t'ai demandé pour ma chambre… je te ramène à Deidara.


End file.
